


Cohabitation（同居）

by dorisDC



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到北越出任務被當地扣下，分別關押在黑牢中刑訊，被救回之後被放假同居的故事。<br/>同居後才開始慢慢培養感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

　　在加拿大溫哥華的綜合醫院，紳士局全員齊聚在蘇洛和伊利亞的雙人病房內。消毒水的味道非常讓人心浮氣躁。  
　　蘇洛看向窗外，分外懷念青草地的氣味，並不特別，但至少清新爽朗多了。  
　　今天是他和伊利亞出院的日子，兩人傷口已經癒合得差不多了，他們終於能換下藍白相間的病人服，換上威佛利替他們帶來的衣裳。  
　　他們沉默地倚靠在床上，而蘇洛首先打破沉默：「我們接下來要去哪？」  
　　威佛利掃視兩人，他從沒看過伊利亞和蘇洛這麼狼狽的樣子，雖然他們表面的傷口都已痊癒，但他們的精神狀態卻非常的差。伊利亞身上的攻擊性幾乎消失了，溫馴的不同尋常。不過威佛利認為他的狀態已經比蘇洛好多了。反觀蘇洛，他表面上看上去竟然和往常一模一樣，顯得精神熠熠，遭遇到那樣的對待，蘇洛目前顯示出來的精神狀態很不對勁。  
　　威佛利在心中肯定自己的決定是正確的。  
　　於是他宣布說：「你們需要放假，就這麼決定了。」  
　　伊利亞一臉錯愕，蘇洛的反應也和他一樣。他們都以為傷好了，就該恢復工作。  
　　他們需要工作，立刻、馬上。  
　　無論是進行各種困難的潛入、偽裝，甚至強行攻堅竊取目標都好，只要不閒著沒事做。  
　　蘇洛微一皺眉，對威佛利說：「我可以做心理評測，證明我可以執行任務——」  
　　威佛利乾脆地拒絕道：「不，我覺得你的狀態不行。」  
　　至少在短時間內不行，在北越遭受到慘無人道的囚禁，能活著、將身上所有的傷都能夠治好，就已稱得上萬幸。無論是蘇洛或是伊利亞，都還需要很多時間來恢復精神狀態，威佛利並不指望他們能馬上投入紳士局任務。  
　　伊利亞霍然站起，上前一步居高臨下俯視威佛利說：「讓牛仔休息就好。」  
　　威佛利像是沒感受到伊利亞身高的壓迫感，仰頭笑咪咪地與他對視。  
　　紳士局唯一的女孩蓋比看不下去，伸手去抓伊利亞的手臂想讓他冷靜，但伊利亞瞬間甩開她的手。  
　　「我……對不起。」  
　　他從未如此粗魯的對待蓋比。不過蓋比並不生氣，她看得出伊利亞對自己的表現感到驚訝。  
　　蓋比關心地問：「你還好嗎？」  
　　伊利亞充滿歉意地對蓋比道歉：「對不起，我不是故意的。」　　  
　　他緊緊握拳，懊悔的情緒難以掩飾。  
　　她嘆了一聲氣，溫柔地拍拍伊利亞的手臂，對他還有蘇洛說：「都不要逞強了。下一個案子有我跟威佛利在就夠了，用不上你們。」  
　　蘇洛不願放棄出任務的機會，鍥而不捨地說：「至少我可以負責支援。」  
　　他已經受夠待在醫院閒著沒事做，沒辦法把自己累倒昏迷，因此每天半夜還會被噩夢驚醒。  
　　雖然一醒來，醫院夜晚開著的寒冷燈光、慘白的牆壁和整齊有序的病床安排，跟醫院獨有的消毒水氣味都能夠提醒他身處安全之地，離北越黑牢有千里之遙。噩夢是假的。  
　　如果在這次任務之前，蘇洛一定很歡迎放假，他可以去「拿」他喜歡的古董油畫收藏，去逛逛拍賣所，或者去酒吧認識新的姑娘。但他現在一點找樂子的興致都沒有，更無法想像一個人待在家裡的情況。他不確定自己能否控制情緒，即使不願意在伊利亞或威佛利和蓋比的面前表現出來，但他確實有PTSD——也就是創傷後心理壓力緊張症候群的症狀。  
　　蓋比手叉在腰上，兇巴巴地說：「聽不懂嗎？你們都得放假，強制放假。」  
　　伊利亞還沉浸消極的情緒裡，一點激動起來的意思都沒有。  
　　「鑑於特殊情況，我覺得你們應該知道哪裡特殊，所以就不特別解釋了。你們兩個要一起住，這是房子的鑰匙，你們一人一隻，還有車鑰匙、信用卡跟……」威佛利先把掏出兩把鑰匙分給伊利亞和蘇洛，接著把一整個牛皮紙資料袋遞給蘇洛，「都給你保管。」  
　　偽裝的身份資料辦得這麼完整，厚厚ㄧ疊，看來他們放的假還不短。  
　　蘇洛接過資料袋問：「要住在哪裡？住多久？」  
　　「房子在溫哥華的郊區，我批一年的假給你們，保證你們能夠擁有充足的休息。」  
　　伊利亞說：「一年太久了。」  
　　蘇洛贊同地點頭，和伊利亞一起緊盯威佛利看，希望他改變主意。  
　　「至少要休息半年，這沒得商量，你們提早回來也沒用，我已經跟你們上司講好了，CIA和KGB都答應這段時間都不會額外委派任務給你們，都沒問題了吧？」  
　　他們沉默抗議，不過威佛利就把沉默當作同意了。  
　　他以優美的倫敦腔，語調輕快地說：「地址放在資料袋裡，我跟蓋比要馬上趕往下一個任務地點，再見啦！」  
　　「保重。」蓋比說。  
　　蘇洛問：「你們要去哪裡？」  
　　蓋比沒有回答，她與蘇洛、伊利亞擁抱道別，就跟著威佛利離開病房。

◆◇◆

　　在威佛利和蓋比離開之後，病房恢復到無聲的安靜，讓他們緊張地繃緊神經。空調運轉的聲音極為細小，倒是一旁的醫療器材發出規律的滴、滴聲，蘇洛討厭這個，這太像在黑牢裡轉不緊的水龍頭，總是滴水下來，像永遠都不會停歇……  
　　蘇洛不想再細想下去，怕引發不好的回憶。  
　　他轉向伊利亞，故作輕鬆地說：「看來我們被放生了。」  
　　伊利亞不自在地在病房內來回踱步，他不想被蘇洛看見自己的異常，所以不想和蘇洛待在一塊，他知道自身的狀態有多不對勁，在醫院裡和牛仔同房已經夠煩了，他不想在恢復期還得跟蘇洛一同待著。  
　　伊利亞鄭重地表達立場說：「隨便你想怎樣，但我要去找他們。」  
　　蘇洛原本想刺激他問說「你找得到嗎？」，不過他想一想就放棄了。他暫時不想激怒伊利亞。  
　　他猜伊利亞的狀態肯定比自己好上許多，畢竟那傢伙靠肌肉多過於動腦思考。蘇洛從沒想過不愛動腦有一天會變成優勢，不會胡思亂想的人在沒有光、沒有聲音的狹小酸臭的牢房，受到的傷害一定小得多。  
　　被迫待在黑牢雖然對紅色恐怖會有影響，但蘇洛清楚只要時間過去，伊利亞就能自己恢復，甚至不需要做任何康復的心理暗示。  
　　對比伊利亞，自己的狀態差得不行。他沒辦法一個人待著，也沒興趣每晚都去酒吧泡妞找人陪睡。  
　　蘇洛在伊利亞握著門把時，脫口而出問：「等等，你想去找蓋比？」  
　　伊利亞的注意力果然被這句話吸引。  
　　蘇洛高興找到吸引他注意的方法。接著蘇洛唇角一勾，痞氣的笑著，挑釁的話一連串的吐出，「你確定蓋比現在有空搭理你？你想讓他安慰可憐的伊利亞寶寶？靠她的憐憫更接近她倒是好招術，我以前都沒試過。」  
　　「你！」  
　　高大的KGB特務惡狠狠地瞪他，凌厲的眼刀甩在他身上。  
　　蘇洛突然覺得神清氣爽，心中充滿了成就感。  
　　「要去找她就快點，再晚一點就找不到囉。」  
　　本來還在猶豫的伊利亞馬上堅定下來，壓抑著想摔東西的慾望，畢竟醫院裡昂貴的儀器他賠不起。  
　　他恨恨地對蘇洛說：「走了，還磨蹭什麼？還想繼續住院？」  
　　蘇洛微笑，比劃手勢讓伊利亞先走。  
　　「你先請。」  
　　伊利亞冷哼一聲，推開門大步離開。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

　　黑暗像液體一樣黏稠。  
　　蘇洛感覺自己被關在魚缸裡，偶而有安靜的氣泡從水中上升，他被鎖在泡泡裡，跟著氣泡無聲無息的浮上水面——啵。  
　　啵、啵啵啵……  
　　啊，離開水面也不能呼吸，不能挪動身體，沒有光，框架仍然固定在那兒，永遠讓人沒辦法離開，不能離開什麼都沒有的地方。  
　　床不重要，粗糙的水龍頭也不重要，一開始磕碰它們會感到痛楚，接著只剩下麻木。最初能感覺自己在黑牢發臭，惡臭的腐爛，最後連腐爛的味道也消失了。  
　　什麼都沒有。  
　　不。  
　　我不應該在這裡，我得逃走。逃去哪裡？你可以去哪裡？沒有人需要你，只有你孤獨一人。  
　　連死都不能。  
　　我不應該呼吸。

　　「……牛仔！牛仔！」  
　　呼喚聲時遠時近。  
　　蘇洛想伸手抓住聲音的來源，但怎麼抓也抓不到，空蕩的掌心讓他恐慌，換氣越發急促，但氧氣卻沒辦法真正吸進肺裡。  
　　「該死！」  
　　伊利亞握住他的手，然後另一手粗暴地賞了蘇洛的肚子一拳。  
　　「嘔——咳咳咳……」蘇洛被疼痛喚醒，捂著胃乾嘔。  
　　他伸手罩住蘇洛的口鼻，大聲吼他：「放鬆！」  
　　啊，想起來了。  
　　是紅色恐怖，他好吵，打人又好痛。  
　　蘇洛放鬆下來，呼吸也變得平緩，這時他才感覺到伊利亞乾燥溫暖的大手正罩著他的口鼻。  
　　「要憋死了。」蘇洛拉開他的手，虛弱地抱怨說。  
　　「為什麼你沒準備紙袋或塑膠袋？憋死算了。」伊利亞怒瞪他。  
　　「我今天才知道我會過度換氣。」  
　　蘇洛苦笑。  
　　他以前恰好看過過度換氣症候群的書籍，知道這種病和焦慮恐慌有關，恐怕是PTSD伴隨的症狀。  
　　伊利亞諷刺他說：「是喔，真蠢。」  
　　「對啊，簡直蠢到不行。」他附和說。  
　　伊利亞沒想到他會這麼說，用看見怪物一樣的眼神盯著他。  
　　肯定沒想過他會這麼回答吧。蘇洛得意地想。  
　　半响之後，伊利亞下結論說：「……你有病。」  
　　蘇洛一愣，倒沒想到伊利亞會這麼說。  
　　不過他馬上就反擊說：「你比較有病，被關在黑牢裡還什麼影響都沒有，不愧是紅色恐怖——」  
　　「我有。」伊利亞打斷他，沉默數秒後才說：「我睡不著。」  
　　「噢。」蘇洛應了一聲，就不知道要說什麼了。  
　　原來他會睡不著啊。  
　　難怪紅色恐怖能這麼快就發現自己呼吸不過來，拯救了他的小命。  
　　唔。這樣能不能算得上半斤八兩，誰也不用笑誰了。但比起失眠，過度換氣嚴重多了。蘇洛還在那兒斤斤計較地想。  
　　他們倆又相對無言了一會兒，蘇洛才乾巴巴地重複說：「所以你睡不著。」  
　　伊利亞豎起尖刺，兇惡地說：「沒錯。你有什麼意見？」  
　　「我沒意見，睡不著就睡不著。」蘇洛沒力氣拌嘴。  
　　他擁著棉被，靠著枕頭坐起。  
　　伊利亞用尖銳的眼光審視他，「你今天真奇怪，牛仔。」  
　　「你也一樣奇怪。」  
　　也許伊利亞認為奇怪的氣氛正好能坦露心事，他難得心平氣和地回答。「我只是想睡但睡不著，並不奇怪。」  
　　伊利亞感到無措。睡不著比以往突發的憤怒還要難以處理，憤怒只要發洩出去就好，但是黑牢的陰影跟隨伊利亞，壓抑著他的情緒，他只能乾瞪著虛空發愣。  
　　「喔。」  
　　蘇洛不知道要怎麼安慰他，因為他知道自己現在說出來的話會多蒼白無力，一點能說服人的感覺都沒有。  
　　伊利亞不想失眠，他也不想得過度換氣症候群，PTSD最好快點滾蛋，他對這些病敬謝不敏。  
　　可惜生病又不是說說這麼容易就會好。  
　　「所以……我們要一起去看醫生嗎？威佛利說他有預約。」蘇洛問。  
　　「不。我會揍醫生。」  
　　說的也是，以紅色恐怖的個性，暴走起來隨時可能會砸醫院。  
　　「那你想怎麼辦？」  
　　「這是我要問你的問題。」  
　　——我怎麼會知道。  
　　蘇洛很想這麼回答，不過話到嘴裡，就自動換成其他語句。  
　　「或許我們可以去查心理學的書。」  
　　「查書？」伊利亞皺眉。  
　　「還是你想看醫生？」  
　　「不，我們明天就去圖書館。」  
　　好啦。他們明天的行程決定好了。  
　　蘇洛看向床頭的鬧鐘，現在是凌晨兩點半，距離天亮還有好幾個小時，伊利亞睡不著，他剛做了噩夢也毫無睡意。  
　　因為無聊，蘇洛開始觀察伊利亞。他和以前完全不一樣，以前的伊利亞像火，明明來自寒冷的國家，卻如此熾熱地燃燒著，稍微扔一點柴薪就會燒得更旺，像時時刻刻吞吐著岩漿的火山，隨時都會爆發。但現在的伊利亞卻安靜下來，安靜得呆板，彷彿缺少的靈魂一樣，看起來空蕩蕩的令人不安。  
　　恐怕自己也像他一樣吧。蘇洛嘴中泛苦，想著自己大約比伊利亞還要糟。  
　　蘇洛不知道伊利亞已經察覺到他的目光。  
　　伊利亞狠狠地瞪了回去，但牛仔不知道想到什麼已經魂遊天外，讓人氣到不行。可是現在伊利亞也提不起勁揍他，這傢伙現在太可憐了，有點下不了手。  
　　他粗聲粗氣地說：「你要睡就快點睡，牛仔。」  
　　「你又睡不著，我陪你。」  
　　牛仔這麼說好像有什麼陰謀。伊利亞懷疑地看向他。蘇洛看起來很疲憊，這樣應該就沒精力耍心機了吧。伊利亞拿不定主意，猶豫之後，還是彆扭地決定拒絕蘇洛的好意。  
　　「我不需要你陪我。」  
　　蘇洛趁機抓住伊利亞的手臂，睜著帶血絲的藍眼睛，誠摯地盯著他說：「那我很想這麼做，總行了吧？」  
　　——不行。  
　　很想這麼回答，但看著蘇洛的眼睛，嘴又像被膠水黏住一般，什麼話都開不了口。  
　　「……」伊利亞皺眉，動作僵硬地推開蘇洛，「你真麻煩，牛仔。」  
　　「哼，彼此彼此。」  
　　兩人鬥嘴了一番。長夜漫漫，蘇洛乾脆起床去廚房翻找了好一會兒，最後無奈的拿了個水壺，煮了一大壺熱開水。  
　　從醫院到新家之後，他和伊利亞光顧著安裝保全設備，檢查整棟房子的安全性，分配各自的房間，晚餐還是定披薩外賣。他以為廚房裡至少會有一點食材，但這見鬼的廚房除了廚具，乾淨的像被洗劫過一樣。比起去圖書館，明天似乎更該去一趟超市補充生活用品。　　　  
　　伊利亞沒跟進廚房，而是把行李裡攜帶式的西洋棋拿出來，在客廳裡擺開來，打算用棋局消磨夜晚。  
　　水一下就煮好了，水壺發出嗚嗚的汽笛聲，蘇洛關掉火，給自己倒了一杯熱水。  
　　他遲疑一會兒，才問在客廳對著棋盤推敲的伊利亞說：「喝水嗎？」  
　　「好。」  
　　拿了亮黃底色無花紋的馬克杯注滿熱水，蘇洛端著它，連同自己的水一起端出去。  
　　他坐到伊利亞對面問：「你非得排擠我嗎？」  
　　伊利亞不明所以，覺得被冤枉，因此臭著臉瞪他。  
　　「我沒有。」  
　　「那你就該邀請我和你一起下棋才對。」  
　　「這是我的休閒娛樂。」伊利亞堅守著棋盤，他才不甘願和蘇洛分享他的休閒時光。  
　　現在又不是和搭擋聯絡感情的時間。  
　　俄羅斯特務警戒的模樣讓蘇洛更想鬧他，蘇洛起了壞心，拿起棋盤上白色的城堡後舉著它說：「如果我沒記錯的話，下棋是兩個人的遊戲吧？」  
　　伊利亞臉上寫著是又如何，又沒有明文規定下棋不能一個人下。  
　　但是城堡在蘇洛手上，不讓他釋放「人質」，這局棋也下不下去了。  
　　他不高興地說：「把城堡放回去，現在輪到我下。」  
　　蘇洛沒有再多說什麼，乾脆地把城堡給放回去。  
　　等他放下棋子，伊利亞飛快的用黑騎士吃掉了白城堡，接著滿足的笑了笑。  
　　「換你。」  
　　唔。雖然知道紅色恐怖很幼稚，但幼稚到這種地步也蠻有趣的。  
　　「你確定？」蘇洛揚眉問。  
　　「你下不下？」  
　　「那我就不客氣了。」用手指捏著白主教，敲倒棋盤上的黑騎士，蘇洛似笑非笑的看著他，「西洋棋國際冠軍？認真的？」  
　　伊利亞內心生出一股掀棋盤的衝動。  
　　不，不能這麼做，他反覆提醒自己不要衝動使用暴力。他嚥不下這口氣，既然蘇洛用西洋棋挑釁，那就用西洋棋打敗他。  
　　伊利亞將國王往斜後方移動一格，動作粗暴，在棋盤上大力的敲出聲響。

◆◇◆

　　蘇洛在暖融融的陽光中突然醒來。他第一個反應就是摸向腰間尋找配槍，卻摸了個空。  
　　他馬上清醒過來，從沙發上一躍而起。  
　　眼前擺著下到一半的西洋棋殘局，兩個馬克杯都不見了，身上搭著一條灰藍色的羊毛毯。他伸展一下身體，靠在沙發上睡了幾個小時，肩膀緊繃又痠痛，特別不舒服。  
　　「伊利亞？」  
　　伊利亞本來在看窗外一大片的紅楓葉發呆，艷紅一大片的樣子，果然非常的加拿大。  
　　他聽見蘇洛叫他，從擱在手邊的提袋掏出油紙袋包裹的三明治。  
　　「你睡得太死了。這是早餐。」  
　　三明治被他以一個拋物線的弧度扔向蘇洛，睡得頭髮蓬鬆的男人伸出略麻的手接住它。　　  
　　「抱歉，說要陪你熬夜——」  
　　伊利亞猛然打斷他說：「囉唆。」  
　　其實伊利亞也不小心睡著了，醒來時還嚇了一跳，他沒想到自己會睡得這麼死。要是昨天臨時發生什麼事，睡那麼死要做什麼反應都來不及。　  
　　蘇洛沒有馬上吃掉那個三明治。  
　　他把角落的收音機給打開，轉了好幾個電台，直到悠揚的古典樂曲傳出，又認真調整了半天收音機天線，直到樂曲沒有半分雜音，才滿意的放過收音機。  
　　伊利亞不懂蘇洛為什麼總愛注意那些微末枝節的小事，但是有音樂填滿整偌大的客廳，他原本繃得死緊的神經似乎也放鬆了一些。  
　　蘇洛這才開始吃三明治，他咬了一口問：「現在幾點了？」  
　　伊利亞看了眼心愛的手錶。  
　　「快中午了。」  
　　原來已經到了午餐時間了，伊利亞放下三明治，邀請伊利亞說：「一起去吃午餐？」  
　　「不了。」  
　　「你不餓？」  
　　「要去你自己去，我得先把附近的環境摸熟。」  
　　「這裡是威佛利準備的地方，不用這麼緊張吧。」  
　　「你覺得他很可靠？」  
　　伊利亞以「你一個CIA怎麼可以這麼輕信MI6的指揮官」的表情看他，認真地質疑他的智商。蘇洛可不想被肌肉比大腦發達的人，用這種眼神盯著看。  
　　「坑害我們又沒什麼好處可以拿，威佛利不會亂來。」蘇洛說。  
　　伊利亞承認自己特別希望出院後被安排的住處周遭有什麼特別的人事物，能讓他盡快擺脫休假狀態，回到紳士局工作，比如這附近住著一兩個大毒梟之類的。  
　　不過伊利亞早上去買吃的，就清楚他們住的是郊區，每一戶間隔很遠。隔得這麼遠，就算隔壁住著毒梟，除非對方在家裡放炸彈轟爆自己家，否則他們怎麼樣都看不出隔壁鄰居有什麼異常。而且在沒有任務目標的情況下，就算是特務也不能隨意搜索、刺探民宅。  
　　蘇洛仔細觀察伊利亞的表情，見他緊皺的眉頭漸漸鬆開，不在鑽牛角尖，再次提議說：「我們出去吃飯？或者買食材回來煮怎麼樣？」  
　　「好吧。」伊利亞不情願地答應了。

◆◇◆  
　　伊利亞覺得和蘇洛一起去逛超市這件事，非常奇怪。  
　　尤其在一間灰撲撲的破舊小超市裡，看到蘇洛以揀選紅寶石的姿態幫紅櫻桃裝袋，他就覺得這畫面更違和了。  
　　伊利亞緊皺眉頭。　　　　  
　　蘇洛以為他臭臉是因為不喜歡他選擇的水果，「你不喜歡吃櫻桃？你在俄羅斯都吃什麼水果？」  
　　「我不挑食。」  
　　「那我就買櫻桃了。」  
　　伊利亞想了半天，才想到為什麼覺得蘇洛在超市裡很奇怪。  
　　牛仔那種穿著龜毛的傢伙應該在百貨公司裡，買特別貴，像松露那一類的食材。而不是在這間特別狹小的超市內挑選蔬果。而且他明明在離開醫院前，還急著要回去工作，現在卻一副氣定神閒的模樣。這很異常。  
　　但要是讓伊利亞說現在他們應該做什麼，他又說不出個所以然。伊利亞漫不經心的任由蘇洛決定所有該買的東西，包含食材，選擇牙刷的顏色，漱口杯的的款式……  
　　嘖。  
　　這家超市連天花板頂端日光燈都是一閃一閃，隨時都要熄掉的樣子。

　　蘇洛推著推車到收銀台，對收銀員說：「結帳，麻煩你了。」  
　　那個收銀員是個年輕的女孩，可能剛從高中畢業不久，比起另一個胖胖的禿頭收銀員顯得有活力許多。  
　　她看了兩人一眼，笑嘻嘻地問：「新搬來的？」  
　　「對啊。」蘇洛看似放鬆地回答說。  
　　不過伊利亞知道，他們都因為她的問話繃緊神經，懷疑對方是不是暗藏秘密的特務。雖然理智上覺得如果對方想試探他們，必定不會用容易打草驚蛇的方法，但他們就是忍不住僵直了肩膀。  
　　女收銀員燦爛地笑，朝蘇洛伸手說：「我叫多莉。」  
　　「你好，我是蘇洛。」  
　　等了等多莉發現伊利亞沒有要介紹自己的意思，她就逕自打量他幾秒，回過頭問蘇洛說：「他真帥，沉默是因為害羞嗎？他是你的丈夫吧？新婚就搬家很辛苦啊，有什麼需要幫忙的不要客氣。」  
　　伊利亞睜著眼，一拍收銀台說：「我們沒有結婚！」  
　　多莉嚇了一跳，另一個禿頭收銀員也一臉警戒地看了過來，他問多莉說：「怎麼了，需要幫忙嗎？」  
　　「不用啦。」她揮揮手表示沒事。  
　　蘇洛低下頭誠懇地道歉說：「抱歉，伊利亞脾氣比較衝。」  
　　「沒事沒事。」她開始拿商品刷條碼，一邊刷一邊問：「所以你們什麼時候要結婚？」  
　　「我們沒——」伊利亞正要否定他們怎麼樣都不可能結婚，就被蘇洛攔下來。  
　　「我們還不清楚彼此的生活習慣，總是要磨合一段時間不是嗎？」蘇洛笑道。  
　　多莉深以為然地點頭。「沒錯！先同居可以搞清楚會不會受不了對方的生活習慣，免得結了婚還要離婚，超麻煩！」  
　　「沒錯。」蘇洛附和說。  
　　「一共是三百七十二元，需要購物袋嗎？嗯，我想你會需要的。」多莉接過蘇洛遞給她的鈔票，「找您二十八元。喔對了，我沒有詛咒你們感情不合的意思，祝你們同居愉快！」  
　　伊利亞忍得快吐血。  
　　他一點也不想和蘇洛成為那種關係。拜託，像蘇洛那種感情過度氾濫的傢伙，個性又很差，到底有什麼好喜歡的？臉嗎？他不覺得蘇洛有比自己好看到哪裡去。  
　　他越想越暴躁，手張開又握緊。  
　　蘇洛發現狀況不妙，裝作若無其事的樣子，對伊利亞說：「快走，我快餓死了，快點回家，我做飯給你吃。」  
　　蘇洛拎著購物袋走在前面，從口袋掏出車鑰匙，指尖勾著鑰匙圈旋轉，甚至還輕快地吹起口哨。  
　　直到聽見伊利亞跟隨而來的腳步聲，他才鬆了口氣，快步到停車場去。  
　　金髮男人快步跟上，一看到車，忍不到蘇洛用車鑰匙開門，惡狠狠地踢了車門好幾下，汽車的警報大響。  
　　蘇洛無奈的用車鑰匙解除汽車的警報，對猶在生氣的金髮俄國男人說：「忍忍，你衝動過頭了。」  
　　「我沒有。」他悍然否定。  
　　蘇洛不想和他爭論，不過他不可能讓這個狀態的伊利亞開車，把購物袋放到後座，就先坐進駕駛座。　  
　　「好了，我們快點回去吧，上車。」  
　　他到底在想什麼。伊利亞懷疑的看著坐上駕駛座的傢伙，很想動用暴力揍到他說出有何陰謀為止。  
　　不過，看到他眼底下的黑眼圈，他遲疑了。  
　　「快點，還在等什麼？」蘇洛又催了一次。  
　　伊利亞不高興的坐進副駕駛座，雙手交叉，開始生悶氣。

　　蘇洛打開車上的收音機，選了喜歡的電台，也不搭理伊利亞，自得其樂的用手指在方向盤上打拍子，還隨著音樂晃動身體。  
　　越看蘇洛越覺得拳頭發癢。伊利亞只好扭過頭看窗外，火紅的楓葉有如燃燒的火炬，溫暖明亮。  
　　搭配正午的陽光，他淤積的怒氣漸漸散去，消融得了無痕跡。  
　　停好車進家門的時候，伊利亞還猶豫了一下要不要幫忙拿購物袋。雖然蘇洛很快就把一整袋東西拎走了，整袋拿進廚房去，動手開始做飯。  
　　他站在廚房門口，看蘇洛忙碌的洗水果、洗生菜、倒油到平底鍋裡煎魚排，煎魚的香味和滋滋的聲響讓伊利亞下定決心，他挽起袖子，生硬的問：「需要幫忙嗎？」  
　　「你也做一道菜怎麼樣？」  
　　伊利亞沒有馬上答應，他在蔬菜堆裡挑挑揀揀了好一陣子，才回答說：「我做湯。」  
　　「好。記得穿圍裙，免得弄髒衣服。」蘇洛爽快的答應了，也沒問他要做什麼湯，放手讓伊利亞準備。  
　　剩下的圍裙上面有隻吃胡蘿蔔的兔子。  
　　他很不想穿，但蘇洛身上的圍裙上也有貓咪玩毛線團的圖案，他這時候嫌穿這太裝可愛有點矯情，眼一閉就套上兔子圍裙，拿了顆洋蔥剝掉外皮，在砧板上將它對半切，放平再切成絲。  
　　蘇洛一邊煎魚，一邊弄沙拉，有時生菜撥到一半，怕魚煎焦了又走回瓦斯爐邊幫魚翻面。因為廚房不夠寬，走來走去總是會碰到伊利亞。  
　　他覺得被干擾，舉著刀瞪蘇洛，蘇洛卻渾然不覺自顧自的忙著，他只好又繼續認真的切洋蔥。被蘇洛輕輕碰到，手上的動作停止好幾次之後，伊利亞終於忍不住對蘇洛說：「不要一直走來走去。」  
　　「不走來走去怎麼弄沙拉？讓一讓，我要洗米做海鮮燉飯。」蘇洛將擋路的伊利亞推到一邊，打開水龍頭洗米淘米。  
　　「你可以煎完魚再去弄沙拉和海鮮燉飯。」  
　　「我正在節省時間。」蘇洛振振有詞。  
　　伊利亞憤憤地想。哪有節省時間，明明就讓他花很多時間在意蘇洛走來走去，連切煮湯蔬菜的速度都慢下來了。  
　　但蘇洛就是不理他的抗議，把海鮮燉飯弄好放在瓦斯爐上煮之後，又去調沙拉醬，調好舀了一匙，嚐了一口，自然的遞到伊利亞嘴邊。  
　　「嚐嚐看味道。」  
　　他瞪著小匙。  
　　「快啊！」蘇洛催促完，小匙直接壓在他的唇上。  
　　伊利亞忍不住以舌推拒，嚐到了味道，皺眉片刻，妥協說：「再加一點糖。」  
　　「你吃太甜了吧。」  
　　「你有什麼意見？」  
　　「沒有，那我加一勺糖。」

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

　　蘇洛只會說簡單的幾句越南話。  
　　這還是他在當兵時，同梯隊裡有個去過越南的老兵教他的。他會說請、謝謝、對不起，還有一般問好的話，跟一些髒話。  
　　「我要搭火車去胡志明市，麻煩你了。」這句對話，還是出發在飛機上問鄰座的越南人現學的。除此之外，幾句觀光客適用的會話，他也在飛機上硬是背起來了。  
　　但他沒想到學了這些，卻根本派不上用場。一到目標所在的小村莊，就直接被人逮進黑牢。  
　　「#$%&@&*%……死美國佬……幹……」  
　　他的手被麻繩縛在背後，拇指還特別綁住防止他掙脫，麻繩末尾被一個瘦矮黝黑的越南男人拉著，嘴上罵咧咧的，蘇洛大半都聽不懂，看來越南語的髒話不只他學過的那一兩句，夾雜土話更是花樣繁多。  
　　天氣又濕又熱，蘇洛出了滿身汗，全身黏膩，汗濕的襯衫狼狽地貼在皮膚上，不過蘇洛已沒時間在意那些，反而開始想像若是再遇到一次像蓋比的舅舅那種拷問大師，他該怎麼應對。  
　　蘇洛清楚自己解不開被綁住的手，果然還是等伊利亞來救他比較實際啊。  
　　但他也不知道伊利亞有沒有成功逃脫。  
　　他們一起行動，只裝作不認識彼此，先後混進這個家家戶戶熬煮罌粟的毒販子村莊。  
　　現在仔細想想，他和伊利亞的計畫太魯莽了，特別是隱瞞威佛利，要讓蓋比先回去，擅自先前往北越尋找任務目標。  
　　幸好蓋比沒跟來。  
　　雖然他們倆來得突然，但也不應該這麼快就被發現行跡。蘇洛忖前思後，想到也許是線人那兒洩漏了消息。  
　　那越南人拖著他，淌過濕軟的泥地，經過一大片罌粟花田，最後進了村莊最裡面的一座鐵皮屋裡。  
　　鐵皮屋帶著鐵鏽腥氣，屋內燈光昏暗，蹲著數個吞雲吐霧的混混，拖著他的人和他們打了招呼，其中一個打赤膊的人跟了上來，帶著一大串鑰匙，他們扯著蘇洛來到屋裡最裡面的一間房間，有著厚實的鐵門。打赤膊的人用鑰匙開了門。  
　　門才推開，裡面可怕的霉溼味兒混雜著撲面而來。  
　　牽著他的越南男人猛然推了他一把。「進去！」  
　　蘇洛踉蹌地跌進了門內，還沒等他站起來，門就關上，還落了鎖。  
　　霎時，眼前陷入一片漆黑。  
　　他的手碰到地上，感覺黏黏的，彷彿碰到乾掉劣化的口香糖之類的，或其他噁心的玩意，他不想發揮想像力去推測它。  
　　他站起來，再用腳步量了一圈，這是一個狹長方形的房間，靠門口有個鐵架床，內側有鐵馬桶和洗手台，洗手台的水龍頭正在漏水。  
　　——滴答。  
　　把鐵床上一塊薄薄的爛布踢到地上，蘇洛坐在冰涼的鐵床床沿，背靠著牆稍作休息，存儲體力，等待有人來帶他去審問。

　　可是除了從小門送進來的發霉麵包，那扇門一直沒有打開。  
　　一直一直都是天黑。

◆◇◆

　　「這樣不行。」  
　　蘇洛煮了一大壺奶茶，他給自己和伊利亞各倒了一杯，在替伊利亞加了一大杓楓糖漿，才遞出去。他們這幾天睡不著又不想弄得恍惚沒精神，接連喝了很多茶和咖啡，臉上都帶著濃濃黑眼圈。  
　　伊利亞他接過馬克杯喝了一口，皺起眉頭，蘇洛煮的奶茶沒煮過的加伏特加，難怪味道不對。  
　　「什麼不行？」  
　　「我們連睡覺都睡不好，這樣下去不行。」  
　　「那你想怎麼辦。」  
　　「我想，我們都不想看心理醫生。」  
　　這是廢話。伊利亞斜睨他，示意他繼續往下說。  
　　「前幾天我去圖書館借了很多書，不過那些心理學的做法都太理想化了。我想我們能夠自己訓練，解決總是對周遭環境反應過度的問題。」  
　　只要有一點風吹草動，夜晚聽見貓頭鷹咕咕聲，或風吹樹葉婆娑的沙沙聲，甚至是下雨嘩啦嘩啦的聲響，明明是日常普通的環境音，蘇洛卻會莫名的介意，他知道伊利亞也和他一樣，簡直像膽小的兔子。  
　　再不解決，他們兩個早晚會精神耗弱而死。  
　　「只有你會。」伊利亞撇清關係說。  
　　蘇洛沒理還死要面子的人，繼續往下說：「找個熱鬧的地方，訓練自己習慣吵雜的環境怎麼樣？比如去逛逛街，或者去電影院看電影都可以。」  
　　「不需要。」  
　　餿主意。兩個男人逛街那畫面肯定不堪入目，太可怕了。  
　　他斷然拒絕說：「不，我不想跟你一起逛街，你的品味太糟糕了。」  
　　他一說完，蘇洛就帶著不苟同的表情挑眉，上下打量他，撇了撇嘴。「我不覺得總是穿相同一件Ralph Lauren皮外套的人有資格說我。」  
　　「就算你每套西裝都專門訂製，也不會讓你顯得更有品味。」  
　　「那你天天戴獵人帽又是什麼品味？」  
　　  
　　就著時尚品味問題，他和伊利亞吵得渾然忘我，直到奶茶喝盡了，感覺到口乾舌燥，他才突然意識到他們已經離題了。  
　　蘇洛說：「……遊樂園總夠熱鬧了吧。既然不想去逛街，就去遊樂園。」  
　　「不，遊樂園不好。」  
　　「那我們還有其他選擇嗎？」  
　　伊利亞一點也不想去遊樂園。  
　　可是除了遊樂園，也沒有其他適合的地方了。  
　　「這主意爛透了。」伊利亞抱怨說。  
　　他一攤手，痞笑著回應說：「隨時等你提出更棒的點子。」  
　　至少遊樂園不怎麼會有恐怖攻擊，也不會有其他國家的特務特別埋伏在充滿不受控制的小孩子們的地方。  
　　「我們要去哪個遊樂園？」  
　　「這你不用擔心，我會負責找旅遊資訊。」

　　蘇洛信誓旦旦的保證完，連續幾天都埋頭翻找報紙和雜誌，先找到安大略湖畔主題公園，又在電視上看到魁北克省蒙特婁市拉隆德樂園的廣告。安大略湖畔有一座從美國搬來的古早風旋轉木馬，除此之外以湖畔風景為主要賣點，絕對不會是個人擠人的遊樂園，所以他決定選擇拉隆德。  
　　拉隆德樂園只在每年五月到十月開放，現在已經是九月底要十月初了，他們要去，就得快點準備。  
　　因為他們一直都保持著沒辦法好好休息的狀態，伊利亞最近連和蘇洛拌嘴的慾望都沒了，聽他說要收拾三天的行李，問也沒問目的地就收拾出一個小旅行袋。直到到達火車站，拿到蘇洛遞給他的火車票，伊利亞才知道他們要去蒙特婁。  
　　他打量手中的車票，那是張夜間發車的慢車車票，蘇洛買了比較好的小包廂座，略舊的火車包廂有著酒紅色的天鵝絨軟椅，和一張櫻桃木的桌子。雖然沒辦法睡，但能夠舒服的靠坐著休息也好。一上火車，蘇洛不曉得從哪裡要來了熱水和一只胖茶壺和兩個茶杯，在沒有人聲的深夜，濃濃的茶香伴隨著蒸汽火車行駛規律的聲響，伊利亞心裡竟平靜許多。  
　　要去遊樂園啊。  
　　三十幾歲了，兩個男人一起相約去遊樂園太怪了。伊利亞回想幼時，那時候俄國沒有遊樂園，但有很厲害的馬戲團，他的父母曾經帶他去過。他們家司機開車載他們到馬戲團的戲棚外，接著他的父親就直接領著他和媽媽從專屬通道直接去VIP席。伊利亞記得那時他吵著要出去玩，不想那麼早進VIP席等表演開場，可惜被父親喝止了。過了二十多年，那時馬戲團到底表演了什麼他已經忘得差不多了，只記得開演前的馬戲團外面有吹蛇人的表演，還有賣漿果汁和科瓦斯——科瓦斯味道類似黑麥汁的小販、賣烤餅夾肉的攤販，和販售氫氣球的小丑。  
　　遊樂園約莫也是如此吧。

◆◇◆

　　最開始，你還能在心中默記對方送了幾次飯，來推測時間過了多久。  
　　但黑暗比深淵還可怖，你還未墜落，就感受到它正消磨著你的意志，稍一閃神，就記不住鐵門上那扇小小的方框到底開了幾次，送了幾次食物和水……啊，是二十三還是二十七次？

　　伊利亞一直沒有來，我猜他肯定也被抓著了。  
　　今天和昨天的麵包都是壞的，但那至少還是食物。  
　　人終有一死，以我讀過的幾本哲學著作來討論生與死，也許能打發時間。死的壞處是當你死亡，永遠的離開人世，世間美好的事物也會永遠離你而去。會被遺忘。  
　　但是誰會惦記我？會叫我拿破崙的媽媽已經去世，我沒有其他交情良好的親人，大多朋友都建立在利害關係之上。  
　　人從來就沒有必要無條件的照顧另一個人。  
　　他們壓根沒送水來，我只能喝水龍頭的水，水帶著鐵鏽，喝起來像是被刀刮著舌頭和喉嚨一樣噁心。  
　　我想出去。  
　　紅色恐怖那傢伙的金髮，就算在夜晚的路燈照射下，也顯得閃閃發亮呢。  
　　真好，光。  
　　每天只有送一片麵包的時候能看見光。  
　　微弱的，微弱的刺眼。  
　　死亡本身並不是一件壞事，比如樹葉都會在秋至冬季時掉落，和太陽會升起落下一般自然。但死相較之下，就是壞事了。因為你不能和心愛的人一起生活，不能聽喜歡的音樂，不能穿訂製西裝，不能再去「拿」那些特別讓人想帶回家收著的藝術品和珠寶。  
　　我忘了我沒有戀人，因為我是單身主義者。  
　　我忘了。

　　滴答——  
　　滴——答——  
　　他們早該來修那水龍頭。　　

◆◇◆　　

　　不，伊利亞終於知道自己有多天真了。  
　　就算法語聽起來再悅耳，這種比一千隻鴨子聚在一起還要吵鬧的地方……  
　　就在他們斜前方不遠處，一個長相富態的棕髮婦人拖著小孩，邊走邊說：「走了！回家去！」  
　　那看起來大約四五歲大的小孩兒先是腳抵著地板，冀望不會被拖走，最後乾脆猛然一躺，在地上尖叫起來。  
　　「不！我不回去，我還沒有玩夠！啊啊——」  
　　伊利亞和蘇洛一起拿眼睛盯著在地上打滾哭鬧的小孩子看。  
　　伊利亞問：「我們現在回去還來得急嗎？」  
　　苦笑半响，蘇洛吐了一口濁氣，卻不願意馬上放棄。  
　　「來了都來了，我們走。」  
　　蘇洛走向賣票亭顯得壯烈。  
　　伊利亞面無表情的站在一旁等待，尤其在意左側拿著泡泡槍和水槍互射的孩子們，很明顯拿水槍的贏面大多了。  
　　接著右側突然冒出另一個小小孩，那小小孩不曉得為什麼專門跑到伊利亞的面前看他，沒看多久就被他嚴肅的臉嚇得哇地一聲大哭。他有些慌，雙眼左右游移，手都不知道要往哪裡擺，食指不斷的敲擊大腿。他不知道遇到被他嚇哭的小孩要怎麼做，但還沒等他想出辦法，就有矮他一大截的男人衝過來抱起小孩，疾步離開，像是把他看作毒蛇猛獸。  
　　「爸比，好可怕……嗚嗚……」　  
　　「好了好了，別哭。所以就叫你不要亂跑了吧？你乖乖。」  
　　遠遠的，伊利亞還能聽見那位爸爸哄小孩的話，全身都僵住了。  
　　蘇洛笑問：「喂，紅色恐怖，你怎麼把小孩嚇哭了？」  
　　「我什麼都沒做。」他忍不住辯解。  
　　「那更糟，光用臉就把小孩嚇哭，等我們待會進遊樂園，會嚇哭多少小孩子？」  
　　「是那個小傢伙太膽小了。」  
　　伊利亞根本沒弄懂那小小孩到底哭什麼。

　　等他們進了遊樂園，更是災難。  
　　蘇洛和伊利亞繃緊所有神經，大一點的孩子拿著BB槍，頑皮的埋伏在花壇左右突襲路人，他們兩個好不容易通過危險區域，就到了賣食物的小攤車區，棉花糖、扭結麵包、爆米花、冰淇淋，還有可樂和雪碧的攤位裝飾得五光十色，拿著飲料奔跑的小孩子就像危險的未爆彈，要是撞到，被潑了一身可樂還是小事，小孩子大哭起來，他們兩個人高馬大的男人有十張嘴也說不清楚。  
　　伊利亞說的每個字都從齒縫迸出。「我不幹了，我要出去。」  
　　「忍耐，你必須學會習慣，小孩子本來就會這樣吵吵鬧鬧，大街上也充滿著各種吵吵鬧鬧的車和人。」  
　　蘇洛雖然這麼說，他自己也快要受不了了。  
　　遠處的遊樂設施傳來驚呼或大笑，他聽在耳裡，離得更近能看見更多雜亂的事物，比如說那爆米花攤位的後方就很適合埋伏暗殺——不過大人物不太常來這種公共場所，也沒人會閒著沒事來遊樂園殺小孩。神經病除外。  
　　各式各樣的氣味、聲音、顏色攪和在一起，蘇洛只覺得暈眩，腦海一片空白。  
　　食物香氣裡，隱隱的有腐敗的味道。  
　　這是幻覺。蘇洛知道，發霉麵包的回憶又出來搗亂了。  
　　別緊張，至少這裡很寬闊又明亮，伊利亞也在。  
　　伊利亞還在。  
　　  
　　蘇洛突然聽見女人劃破耳膜的驚呼聲：「天啊！你在做什麼！警衛！」  
　　伊利亞單手舉著一個黑鬈髮少年的脖子，他面色發紅，拼命扯伊利亞的手要他放開，原本握緊緊的BB槍掉落在地上。  
　　在蘇洛恍神的短短剎那，伊利亞也出了狀況。  
　　另一個被孩子扶著的老太太斥責他，「你怎麼能！」  
　　伊利亞醒悟過來，連忙鬆手，少年跌坐在地上，滿臉驚恐。  
　　「是他先拿槍指著我。」他喃喃解釋說。  
　　「就算他不對，你也不能掐孩子的脖子！」  
　　「孩子，你還好嗎？警衛！警衛！這裡需要幫助！」  
　　蘇洛被突來的混亂拉回現實，連忙握住伊利亞的手腕，他的手正在發抖。  
　　蘇洛悄聲提示伊利亞說：「深呼吸，伊利亞。」  
　　是他考慮不周，遊樂園雖然夠吵，更充滿了脆弱的小孩，並不適合狀態不佳的他們。原來是他提議要來遊樂園，所以他自覺有責任替伊利亞考慮，該如何解決眼前的麻煩。

　　蒙特婁警局的人開著警車長驅直駛進拉隆德樂園，接著車門一開，一大群武裝警察下車團團圍住兩人，高聲宣布要逮捕他們。  
　　蘇洛讓伊利亞稍安勿躁，讓他配合警察，不做任何抵抗，乖乖被銬上手銬上了警車。  
　　往蒙特婁警局的路上，伊利亞在車上顫抖著，努力抑制扯掉手銬的衝動。蘇洛在旁邊緊盯著他，他不怕鬧開伊利亞打不過這群警察，但他怕警察反擊的行為會讓伊利亞失去理智。  
　　還好到達的時候，伊利亞的情緒已經平穩多了，至少手都不再顫抖了。  
　　一進警局，被關進偵訊室時，蘇洛沒逞強要靠自己解決，馬上要求打電話，並聯絡紳士局求助，他們現在急需一個律師。接著他把從西裝裡側掏出折的四四方方住院證明複本，遞給負責做偵訊筆錄的胖警察面前。  
　　沒想到最後還是用上了住院證明。蘇洛在心裡嘆氣，他並不喜歡承認自己還沒好，但應對目前的狀況，拿它出來用正好。  
　　「這是什麼？」胖警察雙手抱胸並戒備地問，他不願意接紙。  
　　「能證明我們不是故意那麼粗魯。」蘇洛把紙張攤開，「不過我們還是感到十分抱歉。」  
　　胖警察狐疑的接過它，花了一小段時間閱讀完畢。  
　　看完住院證明的胖警察臉色都變了，改以看垃圾的眼神看著他和伊利亞，「誰把你們放出精神病院的？」  
　　「你才神經病！」伊利亞怒道。  
　　他氣得雙眼通紅，怒氣滿滿地大步跨向胖警察，對方被嚇得退後直到貼上牆壁。  
　　「伊利亞。」  
　　蘇洛緊緊捏著憤怒得顫抖的伊利亞手心，他握緊他的手，避免伊利亞衝動地揮拳襲警。  
　　「別這樣。」蘇洛低聲勸道。  
　　胖警察回過神來，腦羞成怒，用清晰可見的音量啐了一句。「瘋子。」  
　　說完那胖警察就想要離開偵訊室。  
　　這麼罵人就有些過火了。蘇洛覺得自己可以忍，但他沒辦法忍受伊利亞遭受委屈。  
　　蘇洛伸手攔住胖警察。  
　　「等等。」  
　　胖警察很不高興，「你想做什麼？」  
　　「你必須道歉。」  
　　「你這是襲警！」胖警察在蘇洛和伊利亞強盛的氣勢下，壓迫得額際冒汗，倒是心虛起來，「我為什麼得道歉？我不需要……沒錯，不需要。」  
　　「你確定你不道歉？那我恐怕必須告訴律師，我在偵訊室受到不正當的對待，包含精神折磨。」蘇洛慢條斯理地說。  
　　「你敢！」胖警察氣得暴跳如雷。  
　　聽蘇洛用律師來威脅他，即使這時他再想動手，也得顧忌幾分。但要讓他道歉，胖警察又覺得不甘心，臉時陰時晴。反而比他們更加神經質得多。  
　　「算了。」伊利亞拉住蘇洛，壓抑向他叫囂要他滾的衝動，緩緩地說：「你走。」  
　　雖然不願意承認。  
　　但牛仔在幫他，這傢伙正努力在替他爭取尊重，他感謝蘇洛的那份心意，那死胖子警察最後到底要不要道歉，就無所謂了。既然他不需要道歉，不如勉為其難地配合蘇洛，維持低調就是了。  
　　蘇洛狐疑地問：「你確定？」  
　　那胖警察沒等他們兩個協調好，直接放棄找碴，離開時還惡狠狠的甩上鐵門。  
　　「不確定也確定了。」  
　　伊利亞不爽地怒視鐵門，彷彿要用視線燒穿一個洞口才停下來。  
　　「先休息一下吧。」蘇洛靠坐在冰涼的鐵桌上，無聲地嘆氣。「抱歉，今天是我的錯。」  
　　「我以為你不會道歉，牛仔。」  
　　「說得像我是什麼自大狂。」  
　　「你就是。」  
　　「我說你啊，講話非得這麼嗆嗎？」  
　　這只是習慣。伊利亞想。  
　　從初見起就互相看不順眼，即使後來產生那微末的惺惺相惜，也無法阻止他們倆給對方使絆子。當然，在最緊急的時候，他們總是會默契的休戰。  
　　「……我以為我已經夠體貼配合你了，牛仔，我不是時刻都有耐心陪你玩。」伊利亞嘗試示好，不過語氣僵硬，說出口的話又很衝，一點也不像示好。  
　　「所以現在開始沒耐心了嗎？我倒是很感謝你陪我。」蘇洛說。  
　　——誰說我沒耐心！  
　　蘇洛這話是什麼意思……而且伊利亞不覺得自己到底有什麼值得感謝的地方。  
　　他們兩個都因為那一段黑牢生涯，備受折磨，不過是互相扶持，舔舐彼此的傷口而已。  
　　伊利亞主動換了話題說：「你出的餿主意失敗了。」  
　　「是的，我承認這是我的失誤。」  
　　他不怪蘇洛，不過安慰的話怎麼都說不出口。  
　　眸中閃過一絲煩躁，片刻乾巴巴地說：「既然錯了，那就想下一個辦法。」  
　　「喂，別把事情都推給我，你也要幫忙。」  
　　「你有什麼需要，都可以叫我去準備。」  
　　蘇洛很意外。  
　　他可沒想過紅色恐怖願意讓他指使，這可是了不得的大權力，以前只要讓伊利亞服軟，他就能像贏了高額賭金的賭局一樣洋洋得意一整天。  
　　他們都改變了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

　　兩人被威佛利贖出來之後，威佛利那講話帶軟釘子的老傢伙整整念了他們快四個小時整，腦袋嗡嗡作響，蘇洛覺得自己臉上的僵笑都要碎了。  
　　還好威佛利還在任務中，馬上又趕回去了。  
　　伊利亞和蘇洛吸取教訓，回到原來的郊區小屋裡慢慢的休養生息。蘇洛閒著沒事就去鎮上的圖書館借書回來看，伊利亞在院子裡跑圈，做體能訓練，他不希望等回歸紳士局之後，身手都廢掉了。  
　　大約過了兩週，喝咖啡喝到心悸的蘇洛決定再次嘗試解決PTSD的後遺症。  
　　他睡著總是會做噩夢，所以不太想睡覺，除了這點以外，對於聲音響動，各處景緻變化等等的細節，他也總是神經質的敏感。簡直敏感過頭了。  
　　至於伊利亞，他除了睡不著，沒休息好精神懨懨的以外，脾氣反而沒有以前一樣倔強固執，甚至顯得有些心灰意冷。  
　　有點認命了的那種心灰意冷，看得蘇洛心驚。  
　　他得主動做出改變。

◆◇◆

　　夜晚變成一天最漫長的時間。  
　　從第一個夜晚從沙發睡得腰酸背痛之後，伊利亞就拖了沙發到蘇洛的房間，坐在沙發上陪牛仔睡覺，偶而把陷入噩夢的傢伙叫醒，或者偶爾能坐著睡著半小時或一小時。  
　　他們已經習慣同處一室的陪伴了。  
　　蘇洛穿著柔軟的淺藍棉質睡衣，頭髮柔軟的垂在額頭上，他朝沙發上穿著深藍色呢絨睡衣的男人招手。「喂，今天你跟我一起睡。」  
　　伊利亞一瞬間清醒過來，他現在比喝了十杯咖啡還要清醒。  
　　牛仔那傢伙總算瘋了嗎？  
　　「不。」  
　　伊利亞可沒把握不會把同床的人給幹掉。  
　　「我們必須面對問題，伊利亞。」  
　　「這就是你選的方法？一起睡？」伊利亞嘲諷地問：「那要不要也順便上個床？」  
　　「可以啊，現在就要做嗎？」  
　　幹。牛仔真的瘋了吧。　　  
　　伊利亞冷笑說：「你真的什麼人都可以啊。」  
　　「也沒這麼誇張。」蘇洛掀開被子走下床，彎下腰俯視伊利亞，手還搭在沙發扶手上，貼近的距離帶來壓迫感，「長得太難看的，我也不行。」  
　　伊利亞知道，蘇洛長得有多討人喜歡。他俊俏得過分，再搭上深邃誠摯的湛藍眼眸，說謊時幾乎沒有任何人不信他。雖然經過黑牢折磨，臉瘦到顴骨突出，加上多日缺乏充足的睡眠，漂亮的眼睛下有著濃濃的陰影，而挺直鼻樑下的薄唇也慘白的可怕……  
　　即使如此。  
　　即使如此，那唇瓣的形狀，仍然好看得可怕，惹得他特別想要貼上去試試。  
　　過了幾秒，伊利亞才找回自己的聲音，啞著嗓子說：「我必須感謝你稱讚我嗎？」  
　　「我說出來了嗎？」蘇洛一笑，手撫上他的臉頰，「你皺眉的樣子好看，但要是笑一笑，會更好看。」  
　　看來是精蟲上腦，已經沒有足夠的智商思考自己到底說了什麼呢。伊利亞如此判斷道。  
　　「你該睡覺了。」  
　　蘇洛一愣，微微睜大眼。  
　　「上床還是算了吧。一起睡覺沒問題。」  
　　伊利亞推開蘇洛，遠離人形賀爾蒙，率先跨上床，蓋好被子。  
　　一連串流暢的動作讓蘇洛看得目瞪口呆，他完全沒預料到紅色恐怖會配合。  
　　「站在那裡做什麼？快過來。先說好，只睡覺，我沒興趣跟你上床。」伊利亞說。  
　　說完伊利亞覺得這句話說得有些欲蓋彌彰。  
　　不過蘇洛完全沒察覺，他也上了床，蓋上被子，反而是他自己不太習慣旁邊多了一個如同高溫暖爐的身體。  
　　蘇洛欲蓋彌彰地說：「你知道我們現在只是為了訓練吧？解決不在睡醒的那一刻不小心殺死對方，或不習慣被人貼近……得矯正諸如此類，不適合特務身份的壞習慣。」  
　　「你廢話真多。」  
　　伊利亞已經躺好了。  
　　蘇洛感到那麼一絲失落，他已經做好被上的心理準備了。  
　　他忍不住嘴賤，「你還想跟蓋比交往？我覺得你們不適合。」  
　　伊利亞伸手按掉床頭燈，眼前突然一片漆黑。  
　　「閉嘴，然後睡覺。」

　　好暗。  
　　一起蓋一條棉被，蘇洛碰著他的手，感覺溫暖從對方的手傳遍他的全身。  
　　明明人的體溫也沒多高。

　　過了半小時，伊利亞突然打破凝滯的安靜，以超級不耐煩的口氣問：「你到底睡不睡？」  
　　「我正在醞釀睡意啊。」  
　　「麻煩死了。」伊利亞翻過身，手搭在蘇洛的身上，「我在你旁邊，你快點睡。」

　　糟糕。  
　　蘇洛在黑暗中苦笑。堅硬的手臂壓在身上，還不如女人的柔若無骨的手臂舒服。  
　　但他硬了。  
　　  
◆◇◆

　　小鳥啁啁啾啾的叫著，臉陷在棉被裡，能聞得見它香噴噴的肥皂氣味。  
　　還有伊利亞的味道。  
　　蘇洛都不記得自己昨晚好不容易將慾火壓下到睡著，到底花了多少時間。但他睡得很飽，而且什麼夢都沒做，扎扎實實的睡了一個晚上。  
　　伊利亞還在睡。  
　　他金黃的睫毛長長的，被陽光照著，臉上渡了一層朦朧的光暈。  
　　一起下棋到睡著的那個晚上，蘇洛和伊利亞各睡了三個多小時，那已經是出院後睡得著又睡得好的最長紀錄了。其他時候，伊利亞大多都只短短的睡半小時到一小時，而他自己只要睡得稍長一點，就會被噩夢侵擾……  
　　果然，伊利亞是不一樣的。  
　　他更堅強，就像野草一樣堅韌，生機勃勃。就算被踩了一腳，過沒多久，也能完全恢復。  
　　真令人羨慕。  
　　羨慕得想將他收藏起來，與心愛的藝術品放在一起，永遠的屬於自己。  
　　  
　　「你還要盯著我看多久？」  
　　「早安啊，伊利亞。」蘇洛轉過頭，故作自然地笑說：「我還在等你去幫我做早餐。」  
　　「今天輪到你做飯。」伊利亞說。  
　　「真不貼心啊，明明你昨晚把我『睡』了一個晚上。」蘇洛用哀怨口吻開玩笑說。  
　　「是嗎？我怎麼睡的，我都不記得？哦，我想起來了。」  
　　「想起什麼？」  
　　「你是個糟糕的抱枕，牛仔。」  
　　「這樣啊，抱歉。」  
　　「那我就接受你的道歉了。」伊利亞走向浴室去，進浴室前補充一句說：「就算你道歉了，也得去做早餐。」  
　　於是蘇洛就乖乖去做早餐了。  
　　他煎了兩個邊緣焦脆的荷包蛋，其中一個的蛋黃正好在正中央，漂亮極了。小心盛到盤子裡，再把另一個平底鍋裡煎得滋滋作響的培根片放上去，最後在盤子空白處放上蔬菜，一些起司。  
　　完美！  
　　倒了兩杯柳橙汁，在咖啡煮好的時候，伊利亞正好出來了。  
　　他的頭髮還濕淋淋的往下滴水，肩膀上搭著毛巾，上身不著片縷，露出美好的肌肉線條，底下只套著一條鬆鬆的卡其色工作褲。  
　　伊利亞注意到餐桌上擺放精美的早餐，嗅到不同以往的氣氛，他盯著餐盤直看。  
　　唔，這蛋煎得很好。  
　　做完結論，他坐下來，拿起刀叉享用餐點。  
　　「柳橙汁，還有咖啡。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　「不客氣。」  
　　蘇洛觀察他的反應，為了不顯得太過唐突，他隨手拿了一個小麵包吃當作遮掩，小麵包撕成兩半、沾了醬，放進嘴裡慢慢咀嚼。  
　　伊利亞頭髮上的水滴一直往下滑。  
　　沿著鎖骨，起伏的胸肌、腹肌，接著是人魚線，最後浸濕了褲口，顏色深了一塊……  
　　喉嚨有點乾渴，蘇洛拿起柳橙汁，喝了一口又一口，不知不覺就一口氣喝光它了。  
　　伊利亞拿起桌邊的報紙，抖開來看，一邊隨意地問他說：「你不坐下來吃嗎？」  
　　「我幫你擦頭髮。」  
　　「頭髮等一下就會自己乾了。」  
　　「我去拿毛巾。」蘇洛不容置喙地說。  
　　他回到房間，選了一條柔軟的大白毛巾，又回到餐廳。  
　　伊利亞的肩胛骨也很好看。  
　　蘇洛猛然把毛巾扔到他的頭上，想遮住秀色可餐的美景。動作雖然粗魯，但毛巾如此柔軟，伊利亞只是不滿被毛巾遮住視線。  
　　他不滿地抖了抖報紙，命令蘇洛說：「喂，把毛巾拿下來。」  
　　「抱歉，我不是故意的。」  
　　就是故意的。蘇洛心想。  
　　不過他還是用最快的速度替伊利亞拿走擋住視線的毛巾。伊利亞回頭用他那雙典雅的眼睛瞪他一眼，然後繼續看報紙，並對他說：「所以說不用你幫忙擦頭髮。」  
　　「我毛巾都拿了。」蘇洛邊說，邊輕柔地替他擦起頭髮。  
　　男人沒有開口反對他的動作，蘇洛一邊擦一邊想，伊利亞的頭髮都長到肩膀上了。  
　　他自己的也是，還比伊利亞的頭髮更長一些。  
　　從出任務到被救出來再加上待在醫院的時間，大半年過去了，兩人的頭髮都長長了。蘇洛相信現在無論是他自己或伊利亞都不會希望讓髮型師在他們的頭腦上揮舞著剪刀。也許他們可以考慮剃個平頭，換個新樣貌？  
　　不，讓伊利亞剃平頭就好，他剃起來肯定是一副精明幹練的模樣。蘇洛上次剃平頭還是當兵的時候，他覺得很難看。就讓伊利亞一個人剃頭髮，然後自己把頭髮留長。  
　　過了半响，蘇洛還再擦個不停，伊利亞都看完報紙了。  
　　他放下報紙，問蘇洛說：「好了沒？可以去把你的早餐吃完了吧？」  
　　「你要不要把頭髮剃掉？」蘇洛突然問。  
　　「……」伊利亞完全不曉得話題為何可以突然如此跳躍，他無奈地回答，「你先把早餐吃完再說。」  
　　對了，還有他精心準備的早餐還沒吃。  
　　食不知味的解決著早餐，蘇洛並沒發現伊利亞也在觀察他。  
　　伊利亞只是不太懂得怎麼處理人情世故，但他至少是KGB王牌特務，察言觀色的能力是身為特務該具備的基本特質——蘇洛的狀態很奇怪。  
　　從早上就開始了，蘇洛顯得心情很好，但整個人恍恍惚惚，不曉得在想些什麼。還總是做以前不會做的事。這不可能只是因為他睡得飽心情好，諸如此類簡單的原因。  
　　看來得多觀察注意蘇洛的狀態，他要是瘋掉了，會很難處理啊。  
　　伊利亞已經完全忽視昨天晚上蘇洛跟開屏孔雀一樣的狀態，也完全沒有朝「蘇洛突然看上他了」這一方面想。  
　　  
　　蘇洛吃完早餐，不吭一聲拎著外套就外出一趟，伊利亞以為他要去散步，沒想到他竟然開車出門去了。雖然伊利亞不曉得他想做什麼，不過目前看起來不像壞事。所以伊利亞悠閒的把所有餐具放到洗碗槽，一個一個洗乾淨，再拉著水管，去院子裡澆花。  
　　蘇洛就在這時候回來了，還帶著電動剪髮器。  
　　他舉著電動剪髮器，像蜜蜂黏著花朵一樣，繞著伊利亞團團轉，殷勤地問：「我買回來了！來剃頭髮怎麼樣？頭髮長這麼長，你也不習慣吧？」  
　　伊利亞不領情。「不了，你要剃自己剃。」  
　　「我剃平頭又不好看。」蘇洛說。  
　　「那你打我頭髮的主意做什麼？」  
　　「你剃平頭的樣子一定很好看。」蘇洛說完，一擊掌又想到別的，「還有鬍子，你最近都沒有剃鬍子。」  
　　伊利亞覺得煩，反問他說：「你不是也沒管你的鬍子？」  
　　前陣子他們都沒心情管鬍子，反正沒人看。不過蘇洛已經恢復了一大半的元氣，已經有精力開始考慮保持儀表整潔這件事。  
　　蘇洛說：「我等一下就去剃鬍子。」  
　　緊接著伊利亞也表示說：「我鬍子可以自己處理。」  
　　他們僵持了片刻。  
　　之後蘇洛先退一步。  
　　「那你先幫我剃頭髮，之後我再幫你剃。」  
　　聽起來蠻公平的。  
　　蘇洛以熱切地目光望著他，伊利亞猶豫了一下，鬼使神差地點頭答應了。

　　他們找了一條大毛巾，接著在地上鋪了一層舊報紙，再放上一張帶軟墊的木椅子，這就是一個簡易的剪髮位置了。因為蘇洛要先剃頭，所以他先坐在那張木椅子上，毛巾圍著蘇洛肩膀，伊利亞拿著大剪刀，試著空剪了兩下。  
　　喀擦、喀擦。  
　　伊利亞問：「你確定真的要剃成平頭？」  
　　他只在幻燈片上看過蘇洛平頭的樣子，穿著軍裝剃平頭的蘇洛不難看，只是顯得青澀。之後對他的印象就是他梳得油光水滑的流行紳士髮型，永遠走在時尚尖端的模樣，連出任務時，都會花整整一小時在洗浴上，這傢伙剃掉，不會一下子就後悔了吧。  
　　「剪，剪完剃好了就換你。」  
　　蘇洛說得很爽快，但內心滿滿忐忑。  
　　他雙眼緊閉，裝作放鬆的模樣很是逗趣。  
　　這讓伊利亞持著剪刀無聲地笑了好半响。  
　　「怎麼還不快開始？」蘇洛睜開眼睛催他。  
　　他趕緊裝出正經的表情，「別催，我就要剪了。」  
　　右手掬起一把頭髮，伊利亞先把剪刀放到一邊，用左手手指梳頭髮梳攏成束，才又拿起剪刀，直接剪掉一大把頭髮。  
　　蘇洛腦袋驟然一輕。  
　　「現在還可以後悔，怎麼樣？」  
　　伊利亞再拿了一張舊報紙，把那一束頭髮紮起來。  
　　他用手摸了摸後腦勺參差不齊的頭髮，心中酸甜苦辣各種滋味乍現。  
　　「快點剃。」  
　　蘇洛的表情很詭異。  
　　像被踩到尾巴的貓，伊利亞想。他愉快的微笑一瞬，接著打開電動剪髮器的開關，和電動刮鬍刀一樣，它發出嗡嗡的聲音，一聽就知道那非常銳利。  
　　蘇洛滿身不自在，伊利亞為了方便動作，手扶著他頭的側邊，冰涼的手指會碰到他的耳朵……會癢，很想躲開他的手，但他一點也不願意承受電動剪髮器在他頭上一滑，會發生什麼危險的後果。  
　　唰、唰、唰。  
　　「好了。」伊利亞抽起毛巾，抖掉上面的頭髮問：「要去廁所照照鏡子嗎？」  
　　「不用，先剪你的頭髮。」  
　　蘇洛有點害怕照鏡子，他決定先逃避現實。  
　　換伊利亞坐下，他自己把抖乾淨的大毛巾披到肩膀上。  
　　因為蘇洛的反應太有趣了，伊利亞眼睛裡蘊含笑意，原本總是嚴肅抿緊的唇，會時不時勾起小小的弧度。  
　　蘇洛看得入迷，手搭在他的肩膀上動也不動。  
　　「你還在等什麼？」伊利亞回頭問。  
　　「你笑得真好看。」  
　　他傾身靠近伊利亞，微微吸氣，輕嗅他剛帶肥皂香氣的髮間，再次強調說：「真的，你應該多笑一笑。」  
　　這樣的蘇洛太過輕佻。  
　　伊利亞曾經看過他的母親也這麼笑過，在一群肥腸豬腦的老男人中間，手像撚著花一樣舉著葡萄酒杯，笑得紫紅色的酒液晃動。母親很美。但是這副畫面莫名的刺眼。  
　　蘇洛和母親的笑容竟在伊利亞的腦中重合。  
　　伊利亞拉下臉，不高興地說：「不關你的事。」  
　　他被伊利亞不好的記憶無故牽連，雖然搞不懂伊利亞在生什麼氣，但他清楚現在最好識趣閉緊嘴巴，保持安靜。  
　　被靜謐包圍，伊利亞原本低落的心情漸漸緩和。  
　　蘇洛先細心的用剪刀修剪伊利亞他金燦燦的及肩長髮，再打開電動剪髮器。  
　　整個手掌放在他的頭頂上，大約留下一指高度，緩慢而細心的移動剪髮器，金色細小的髮絲落了下來，伊利亞怕被頭髮扎到眼睛，閉起眼睛等蘇洛剪完。  
　　不一會兒，蘇洛關上電動剪髮器。  
　　伊利亞正想張開眼睛，就被蘇洛阻止了。「等等。」  
　　伊利亞聽見他從後面繞到前面，接著靠過來，吹掉他臉上的細髮。  
　　溫熱的，被菸草浸染的氣息。  
　　「好了。」蘇洛說。  
　　他睜開眼睛。蘇洛還離得他很近，嘴唇就在他的眼前，像隨時都預備著親吻，紅艷艷的。  
　　「你……」伊利亞意識到自己的嗓音暗啞，咳了一聲才繼續說：「別靠得這麼近。」  
　　「為什麼？」蘇洛絲毫不動。  
　　因為想要把毛巾拿下來，把地上的報紙和頭髮掃一掃，接著把椅子搬回原位，還可以到浴室裡照照鏡子，看看蘇洛在自己腦袋上的傑作……理由太多太充足，變得連說出來都顯得虛假。  
　　假的。只有一直在意蘇洛的嘴唇這個理由，才是真的。  
　　蘇洛緩緩地靠近他，直到鼻尖輕暱的互相碰著，伊利亞如同從魔法中驚醒。他推開蘇洛，猛然站起來又往後退了一步，椅腳刮在地上發出刺耳的聲音。  
　　「我去照鏡子。」伊利亞說。  
　　他幾乎落荒而逃的走進浴室裡，用力地關上門。  
　　蘇洛站在原地，得意洋洋地笑了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

　　從那一天過後，蘇洛和伊利亞天天都睡在同一張床上，睡前也許是規規矩矩的躺得筆直，只要一覺醒來，手腳便會緊緊地交纏在一塊。  
　　有這麼冷嗎？  
　　伊利亞對總是緊緊貼在自己懷裡的蘇洛很是無奈。他蠻擔心被蘇洛發現每天早晨，小伊利亞在鬆垮的睡褲底下有多精神。並且他拒絕思考要是被發現，可能會被怎麼樣嘲笑。他在不知不覺間，習慣了蘇洛的存在，還想和他發展搭擋以上的關係，不過伊利亞怎麼想都覺得蘇洛都不會對自己有興趣。  
　　就算蘇洛在他們第一天同床共枕前，有問「要不要一起上床」，但那肯定是蘇洛習慣油嘴滑舌吧。  
　　伊利亞不知道努力展現自身魅力的蘇洛有多沮喪。  
　　蘇洛反覆在心中問：難道伊利亞真的對他一點興趣也沒有嗎？是那種完全拒絕和男人親近的傢伙？蘇洛自己男女都可以，沒想過遇到有興趣的男人卻對他沒什麼興趣該怎麼辦啊。  
　　蘇洛也不曉得伊利亞已經動搖。  
　　伊利亞對蘇洛產生喜歡這一種感情的那一日起，就開始反覆懷疑，也許自己沒那麼喜歡蓋比，才會被蘇洛輕易誘惑。

　　很久以前，伊利亞曾經得到過一組俄羅斯套娃，那是母親的朋友送給他的。他並不喜歡俄羅斯套娃，那明明是給女孩子玩的玩具。  
　　那位已經看不清面目的男人，在送了禮物之後還問他說：「要不要數數看這裡面總共有幾個俄羅斯套娃呢？」  
　　伊利亞繃緊臉，瞪著對方回答：「不要。」  
　　他的母親隨即說：「伊利亞，你這樣很沒禮貌。」  
　　母親為此斥責了他，他更討厭那組套娃了，還決定絕對不會去碰它一下。  
　　但最後他還是忍不住好奇心，俄羅斯娃娃就放在客廳裡誘惑著他，去打開它細數它的數量。於是趁沒有任何人在家的時候，伊利亞偷偷拆開它，數了數俄羅斯娃娃總共有幾個。  
　　總共有三十七個。  
　　做得十分精細，那組俄羅斯套娃頭上繪製著紫色頭巾，臉上淺粉的腮紅，穿淺藍色洋裝，手上挎著裝滿白麵包的籐籃。伊利亞把它們一個一個裝回去，又放回了架子上，沒有人知道他曾經打開過那個俄羅斯套娃。  
　　過了不久，母親也在某一次茶會，把那組套娃送給了某個小女孩。  
　　他現在的狀態，和年幼的自己沒什麼差別。伊利亞對蘇洛感到好奇，無論如何都很想去碰觸蘇洛，想要解開他，了解他……  
　　但是他不能貿然去碰觸蘇洛。畢竟他不是俄羅斯娃娃，拆開之後還可以神不知鬼不覺的放回去。  
　　尤其不能和蘇洛上床，伊利亞信奉有愛才有性，而蘇洛是一個有感覺的人。  
　　還是一個總是太有感覺，感情氾濫、四處留情的傢伙。伊利亞不覺得蘇洛會喜歡他到願意放棄整片花園。  
　　「快點拖地，別不高興。」  
　　蘇洛戴著伊利亞的獵人帽——自從剃了平頭之後，伊利亞最常戴的帽子就被征用了——拿著抹布，身上圍著圍兜，他打掃到一半，就看見拿著拖把、殺氣騰騰佇立在客廳正中央的伊利亞。  
　　「我沒有不高興。」伊利亞拿著拖把，用生疏的動作左滑右拖，動作和畫畫一樣充滿藝術感，但拖得肯定不怎麼乾淨。  
　　「那就快點拖。」  
　　蘇洛去提了水桶，他擦完桌子、椅子、櫃子，要去擦玻璃窗和紗窗。  
　　某種程度來說，伊利亞看過會打掃而且十分擅長打掃的蘇洛，也算撥開蘇洛一曾鮮為人知的面貌。  
　　偶而任務途中，會看見蘇洛煮飯和洗碗，但若是伊利亞沒有親眼見過，那根本無法想像平常包在三件式西裝底下的男人，竟然如此擅長打掃、洗衣，這些雜事家務。  
　　蘇洛注意到伊利亞顯然在走神，高聲囑咐他說：「別偷懶，拖完一遍先去洗拖把，洗完再拖一遍。」  
　　「我知道怎麼做！」伊利亞大聲回答。  
　　他挑眉，嘲笑伊利亞說：「真的？但我不太敢相信洗衣服把一整盒洗衣粉都倒進去的人。」  
　　伊利亞有些惱怒地黑了臉。  
　　「你煩不煩，我現在已經知道洗衣服只要用一匙洗衣粉就夠了。」  
　　「這顯然是極大的進步。」蘇洛打濕了抹布，旋緊擰乾它，「但你還必須記得不可機洗的標誌是什麼，免得再洗壞我一件西裝外套……算了，你只要記得我所有的西裝都需要送洗，不需要動用洗衣機。」  
　　伊利亞決定不管再怎麼好奇都不去碰觸那討人厭的傢伙了，況且他們原本就水火不容，只是因為都得了PTSD，為了休養，才待在一起。  
　　這場大掃除不是突如其來。  
　　在伊利亞連續打了好幾個噴嚏，在蘇洛無法忍受偶而去碰那不常使用的窗簾時，只會抖落許多灰塵之後，兩人達成共識，同意一起打掃這一個臨時住處。  
　　雖說是臨時住處，但這裡已經是兩人住在一起最久的地方了。黑牢除外。  
　　除此之外，蘇洛想藉由兩個人的活動，一起培養默契和感情，營造溫馨甜蜜的氣氛，不過很顯然他管不住自己的嘴，一不小心又脫口嘲笑伊利亞了。  
　　蘇洛知道伊利亞已經很努力了。伊利亞小時候家境好，一定不用做家事，長大以後，先當兵後當特務，除了把棉被疊得整整齊齊，用小盆子手洗軍隊訓練服之外，再學做其他家務顯然太浪費一個特務的時間了。  
　　反而自己因為是家中獨子，媽媽做蛋糕、做家事都會找蘇洛幫忙，雖然小時候在玩玩具的時候被叫去做家務很討厭，但長大之後反而會懷念起充實忙碌的居家生活。  
　　「嘿，紅色恐怖，以前只有我媽媽會叫我拿破崙。」  
　　「嗯哼。」伊利亞出聲表示有在聽。  
　　「你也可以叫我拿破崙。」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「為什麼？我都已經叫你伊利亞這麼久，現在我們又更熟了，你也該用名字稱呼我吧？」  
　　這時候還用姓氏稱呼，實在太生疏了。客套地讓蘇洛不免得懷疑起來，是不是伊利亞並不認可和自己是朋友，或朋友以上的關係。  
　　這讓他有點沮喪。  
　　「……拿破崙唸起來比蘇洛還長，不好唸。而且我叫蘇洛叫習慣了。」  
　　「叫看看拿破崙又不會怎麼樣。」  
　　「牛仔你煩死了。」  
　　「好吧，牛仔這個暱稱我也勉勉強強可以接受。」  
　　誰讓你勉勉強強接受這個。伊利亞不明白蘇洛到底在鬧什麼彆扭，不過蘇洛自己似乎找到答案，又繼續高高興興的做起家事了。  
　　本來還想要是蘇洛堅持，試試看叫他拿破崙也沒什麼。  
　　還是不要這樣叫比較好吧。

◆◇◆

　　發覺一起打掃不是好辦法，用平常搭訕女孩子的方式搭訕伊利亞，伊利亞又沒反應，於是蘇洛決定使出殺手鐧。  
　　蘇洛要嘗試讓伊利亞酒後亂性。  
　　蘇洛先秘密的準備了好久，在快要開始做晚餐前，先去鎮上買酒。他選了最好的葡萄酒——雖然不太滿意，不過也沒有其他的可以買，只能將就——和最新鮮的啤酒，最後又挑了一瓶最烈的伏特加。蘇洛一股腦地買了一大堆，填滿了後車廂。  
　　另一邊，伊利亞知道蘇洛要去鎮上，他只知道他不是去買菜，所以就沒有跟去。反正蘇洛已經學到教訓，不會再隨便買像是電動剪髮器之類的東西回家了。  
　　太陽還沒下山前，陽光很溫暖，按照這一週的經驗，大約再一個半小時才會天黑，伊利亞搬了一張椅子到門口，正對著院子。他很滿意這個位置，拿了一本蘇洛在鎮上圖書館借回來的書看。  
　　  
　　PTSD所造成腦部、體內的生物化學變化，和其他精神失調疾病不太一樣。診斷有PTSD的病患，對於地塞米松抑制試驗的反應要比憂鬱症的人來得強。此外，多數PTSD的病患，尿液裡皮質醇的分泌會降低，而兒茶酚胺的分泌則會……

　　看不太懂。  
　　伊利亞先看旁邊的專有名詞解釋。

地塞米松抑制試驗：  
　　地塞米松是人工合成的糖皮質激素中生物作用最強的激素之一，僅需要很小的量即能達到與天然皮質醇相似的作用，因其量小，分布在血中濃度很低，難以用常規放射免疫定量測定法測出，故對測定自身皮質醇分泌量無影響。本試驗利用地塞米松這一特性，通過其對垂體、下丘腦分泌的促腎上腺皮質激素和促腎上腺皮質激素釋放激素的抑制作用，及由此引起腎上腺皮質激素分泌減少的程度，來了解下丘腦｜垂體｜腎上腺軸功能是否高於正常，其可能的病變在那個器官。　

　　還是看不太懂。

　　總而言之，就是在神經內分泌會有異常之處吧。伊利亞想。  
　　不過，最近天天睡得很好，蘇洛也都沒再作噩夢了。最近也許可以先試著去鎮上人多的地方待一整天試試。  
　　在鎮上超市的女店員多莉曾推薦他們可以早起去市集買菜，在那裡賣的蔬菜更新鮮便宜，他們超市賣得貴多了。  
　　也許明天就可以跟蘇洛去市集逛逛。

　　蘇洛在天黑前回到家，將車開進車庫停好。  
　　他從車庫走出來，左右手各拎著一手啤酒。在他往家的方向走的同時，一邊要求伊利亞說：「伊利亞，後車廂還有酒，快幫忙搬！」  
　　伊利亞袖手站在一旁，他一點要幫忙的意思都沒有。  
　　「你想讓自己酒精中毒而死嗎？」  
　　「今天是出院三個月紀念日，你不覺得這很值得慶祝嗎？」蘇洛振振有詞。  
　　不愧是臉皮最厚的CIA特務，這種瞎掰的理由還講得理直氣壯。  
　　他毫不留情地否定道：「不覺得。」  
　　蘇洛已經把兩手啤酒放到門口，又往車庫走，準備繼續搬東西回去。  
　　走到一半，蘇洛突然停下來說：「對了，後車廂那瓶伏特加是你的。」  
　　「我不要喝。」  
　　要喝蘇洛一個人自己喝。  
　　伊利亞除了禦寒，並不常喝酒，更不喜歡以慶祝的藉口酗酒。  
　　他討厭身體和頭腦失去控制的感覺。  
　　蘇洛完全無視他的不甘願，「快幫我搬，再不把它們都搬進去，就要延誤晚餐時間了。」  
　　掃人興致的話正想再度說出口，但嚴厲的話才到嘴邊，蘇洛露出可憐巴巴的模樣，用祈求的眼神看向他，伊利亞莫名的閉上嘴巴，任由蘇洛指使著把所有的酒搬回家裡。

　　也因此演變到在餐廳吃完餐後甜點，又到客廳和蘇洛坐在沙發上喝酒，極為合情合理的樣子。  
　　相對無言的猛灌酒很無聊，喝到一半，蘇洛突然提議要玩遊戲。  
　　伊利亞握著馬克杯手把，一臉凝重。　  
　　「我從來沒有……在喝酒之後打架。」蘇洛微笑，朝他舉杯示意。  
　　晚餐時就喝完一整瓶葡萄酒，剛才在沙發上喝盡所有啤酒，現在只剩下最後一瓶伏特加……  
　　該死的蘇洛。  
　　為什麼非得要他玩美國人的喝酒遊戲？如果有在喝酒之後打架過，就得喝酒是什麼煩人的問題。  
　　伊利亞沉著臉，喝了一口酒。  
　　「所以你不喜歡喝酒是因為曾經在酒後失控啊。」  
　　蘇洛一副我知道你的秘密的表情，非常的惹人討厭。  
　　伊利亞不想繼續前一個對話，他臭著臉說：「換我了。我從來沒有……劈腿。」  
　　蘇洛舉起酒杯喝了一口，承認自己曾劈腿過。  
　　這傢伙劈腿十分正常。  
　　伊利亞卻因此感到莫名焦躁，牛仔為什麼要讓私生活這麼紊亂，這一點意思也沒有。劈腿又不是什麼好事，牛仔他笑得這麼得意是什麼意思。  
　　而蘇洛喝完酒之後，就開始喋喋不休地說話。「你確實不像個能成功劈腿的傢伙。噢，應該這麼說，你有交過女朋友嗎？」  
　　真想封住蘇洛的嘴巴，他太吵了。  
　　「你到底要不要繼續玩？」  
　　「等一下，我得想想要問什麼。」  
　　伊利亞覺得焦躁，他的手指不耐煩地在沙發扶手上快速地打拍子。  
　　蘇洛很快就注意到他的手指，很識相的馬上開口說：「我從來沒有想像過我們……親吻的感覺。」  
　　他自己說完，馬上就喝了一口酒，誠實承認自己曾經想像過和伊利亞接吻的感覺。  
　　噢。  
　　蘇洛剛才說了——  
　　他說了什麼？噢對，蘇洛說他想像過他們親吻。  
　　唇和唇相碰。  
　　不是口對口人工呼吸。  
　　既然蘇洛都這麼幻想過了，就親親看也不會有什麼損失。  
　　話雖然這麼說。  
　　……伊利亞在心中反覆咀嚼親吻這一個詞組，生怕自己搞錯它的含義，腦中充斥著自己各式各樣的意見，簡直是一團亂麻。  
　　「伊利亞？」  
　　「伊利亞，輪到你了。」  
　　伊利亞直到蘇洛叫他，才曉得自己已經停頓太久。  
　　伊利亞看向蘇洛。他雖然還微笑著，捏著杯子的手指節泛白，逞強的樣子顯得可憐兮兮的。這讓伊利亞下定決心，他緩慢地舉起杯子，緊盯著蘇洛，緩緩地……喝了一小口。  
　　他敢想就敢承認。  
　　蘇洛先是睜大的眼睛，接著瞇起眼笑了。  
　　「既然如此，我們應該試試。」  
　　「試什麼？」伊利亞用微微顫抖的暗啞嗓音問。  
　　雖然這麼問，但他心中產生某種預感。  
　　而這個預感，在蘇洛端著酒杯靠過來，坐在他的側邊並仰著臉漸漸靠近他之後，更加明確了。  
　　伊利亞忍不住眨了眨眼睛。  
　　他以為蘇洛會親上來，但蘇洛卻擦過他的唇，在他的耳邊細語道：「我想親你。」  
　　熱呼呼的氣息，惹得伊利亞耳朵麻麻癢癢，像又不像被寒冷的氣溫凍過頭的感受。  
　　那一絲麻癢，溜到脊椎，貫穿背脊，彷彿要融化一般。  
　　融化得輕飄飄的。  
　　果然不應該喝酒的，融化怎麼會輕飄飄。一點邏輯也沒有，伊利亞在心裡抱怨。  
　　隨後，他將所有顧慮拋開，跟尋本能行事。  
　　伊利亞兇他說：「你真囉唆，牛仔。」  
　　他用力的抓住蘇洛的肩膀，生疏的用唇瓣和他的相碰，相互摩挲。  
　　蘇洛好像在笑。  
　　酒精讓伊利亞遲鈍，他想離得遠一點，觀察蘇洛是不是真的在笑，但他沒有給他機會。  
　　「親我。」蘇洛說。  
　　伊利亞感覺到蘇洛伸出濕軟的舌頭，他沒想過被舌頭舔過的感覺，但他現在懂得那種感受了。  
　　一開始還有些磕磕絆絆，牙齒碰撞，但沒一會他們就找到最契合的姿勢，擁抱在一起，唇舌相接，蠻橫的掠奪彼此的空氣。這是戰爭。  
　　無論做什麼，他們每一次都本能得想和對方爭出高下，這也造成他們越吻越是凶猛，彷彿要將對方吞進肚子裡一樣飢渴，難捨難分。  
　　蘇洛先忍受不了缺氧，他推開伊利亞，然後下巴靠在他的肩膀上，大口大口的呼吸。  
　　「幹得……不錯嘛。」他喘息著誇獎伊利亞說。  
　　「證明我比你還要厲害得多。」  
　　伊利亞還想吻他。  
　　連讓他呼吸的餘裕都不想留，他想瘋狂的吻他，所有顧慮、忍耐、擔憂，都管他去死。  
 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

　　兩人吻到缺乏氧氣，眼前一片白光時，才氣喘吁吁地停止長長的吻。  
　　蘇洛熟稔地伸手愛撫對方的胸口，但他沒有停留太久，就讓手向下滑，隔著棉褲按在伊利亞已經半硬起來的性器上。  
　　「看來你很有感覺？」  
　　伊利亞被他摸得氣血上湧，一時衝動也回敬似地碰觸蘇洛興奮的男性象徵，「你不也是嗎？」  
　　——不，不應該這樣。必須和濫情的傢伙保持距離。  
　　伊利亞如此提醒自己，但在酒精的影響下，他遲遲不願意抽手，甚至還捏了一下對方興起的部位。  
　　蘇洛靠在他身上，發出低沉的笑聲。他身上還帶著伏特加的烈酒醇香，這和牛仔一貫的形象並不相符，伊利亞還以為會聞到葡萄酒的香氣，他忍不住低頭在嗅聞蘇洛的氣味，意圖找到他應當帶有葡萄酒香的證據。  
　　如此親暱的舉動更加鼓舞蘇洛，他沒有乖乖的靜止不動放任伊利亞探索。他主動出擊，手不安分地伸進伊利亞的棉褲裡，再突破一層內褲直接碰觸他腫脹的肉刃。  
　　「嘶……」伊利亞打了一個寒顫，就整個人僵住，從整張臉到脖頸都發燙，紅得通透。  
　　「抱歉，我的手太冰了。」蘇洛嘴裡說著抱歉，卻沒有抽手，反而握住那巨大的東西，不輕不重的一下下摩挲著。  
　　連它的主人都鮮少去碰觸的器官，因為陌生的刺激引發快感，完全精神起來，頂端還滲出愉悅的液體。伊利亞還可以感覺到他手上的槍繭，每當繭子擦過敏感的頂端，都會給他帶來強烈的快感，如海浪拍打一般猛烈。  
　　「我的技術如何，紅色恐怖？」蘇洛得意地問。  
　　伊利亞稍微回神，「閉嘴。去床上討論。」  
　　如果要上床的話，就應該到臥室的床上去。他變得急迫，想要深入蘇洛，想要拆開禮物。酒精減少他的猶豫與顧慮。  
　　「認真的？非得去床上不可？」  
　　「我不要在客廳做這種事。」  
　　「你這個古板的傢伙。」  
　　「你真吵。」伊利亞咕噥著，找準蘇洛的唇，堵住他的嘴要他服從自己的意見。  
　　現在不是吵架的時候。蘇洛妥協，但仍然纏著伊利亞親吻，兩人跌跌撞撞的進了臥室——蘇洛的臥室，最近他們一起睡的那張床上——分不清誰先絆倒誰，他們一起倒臥在床上。  
　　蘇洛迅速脫掉他們彼此的衣裳，和伊利亞一起全身赤裸交纏。  
　　最近夜裡的溫度很涼，但沒人覺得冷，熱由內而外地散發，或有部分從對方的身上傳來，伊利亞的額上甚至帶著汗水。  
　　蘇洛用舌頭舔掉汗滴，鹹的。  
　　「別舔我的臉。」伊利亞皺著眉頭說。  
　　他抱住蘇洛，轉換姿勢將蘇洛壓制在身下，將他死死的固定住。  
　　「那你舔我。」蘇洛要求他說。  
　　有……有什麼好舔的。  
　　但平常討厭又驕傲的牛仔正躺臥在他的面前，姿態大方的展現自己，他的肌膚上有著深深淺淺的白色疤痕，均勻散佈在四肢身體上，這些痕跡並不醜陋，蘇洛赤裸的模樣，又是如此的美麗。  
　　這每一道傷疤，都是他們每天過著危險生活難以抹滅的證據。  
　　伊利亞很清楚，他自己的身上也有，但他就是忍不住低頭去舔吮蘇洛身上的痕跡。  
　　蘇洛故作鎮定的鼓勵道：「做得很好。」  
　　被濕漉漉的舔過，柔軟的舌頭彷彿帶著電流，酥麻的快感讓蘇洛不知所措。  
　　天知道他從來都是主動的那一個，變成被動的那一個太奇怪了，但就算他算計伊利亞和自己發生關係，也不希望隔天被伊利亞揍一頓。權衡之下，蘇洛認為可以接受作為下方的那個。  
　　「嗯……」蘇洛用鼻子哼出舒服的甜膩聲音。  
　　蘇洛完全不曉得他的腰上竟然有如此敏感的地方，被伊利亞用力一吮，洶湧的快感奪去他的理智。  
　　他迷迷糊糊地思考，不知道這次算計伊利亞會不會成功製造羈絆，讓紅色恐怖對自己產生責任感，從而無法離開他……  
　　「哈啊……」他的喘息漸漸變成更媚的呻吟。  
　　伊利亞的舌頭一寸一寸舔過他的肌膚，技巧生疏卻有滿滿的愛意，直到伊利亞一口含住蘇洛的性器，讓他倒抽了一口氣。  
　　蘇洛害怕地說：「你別咬下去！」  
　　伊利亞當然曉得它不能咬，但蘇洛ㄧ說，他挑釁地用牙齒輕磕它一下。  
　　「別——」  
　　蘇洛越是提心吊膽，注意力更集中在下身，感受到性器被伊利亞濕潤的口腔包裹，即使偶而被牙齒磕磕碰碰，仍然舒服的無以復加。  
　　伊利亞舔過頂端的小孔，嚐到頂端分泌出的液體，味道有點苦。  
　　「啊啊……」  
　　好舒服。  
　　伊利亞正在為他口交，一想到伊利亞願意做到這種程度，他內心的喜悅完全迸發，愛意沸騰卻找不到出口。  
　　「哈啊……伊利亞……」蘇洛緊抓伊利亞的肩膀要求他說：「吻我……」  
　　伊利亞只猶豫一會，就吐出蘇洛的分身，放開濕淋淋的勃起，繼續去吻充滿酒香的唇瓣。  
　　蘇洛熱情的和伊利亞接吻，並抬高雙腿圈住他的腰，再從剛才那件長褲口袋裡掏出一條潤滑膏，擠了一大堆抹在伊利亞的手上。  
　　伊利亞捻了捻潤滑問：「這是什麼？」  
　　「潤滑。」蘇洛有點緊張，他簡短地回答，引導伊利亞的手去觸摸後穴。  
　　伊利亞摸索了半响，不久本能主導他用食指指尖去輕戳穴口，稍一用力，便突入的一個指節。  
　　蘇洛放開伊利亞的手，反抱著他的肩膀，靠在他的耳邊說：「對，手指在伸進來一點……」  
　　那裡從未有人進入過，因為蘇洛以往從未產生讓人主導的念頭，直到遇見伊利亞。  
　　若是沒有這一次單獨相處的契機，也許他永遠都不會對伊利亞產生除了競爭對手和損友以外的情感，他為那一個可能性感到害怕得顫慄。他緊抓住伊利亞，全心全意希望被伊利亞填滿。  
　　為了今晚，他已經認真清洗過自己，用潤滑液草草開拓過，他準備好讓伊利亞操他。  
　　只有伊利亞願意擁有蘇洛，蘇洛才有機會擁有伊利亞。他是這麼想的。  
　　伊利亞的食指伸到更裡面的位置，他能感覺到第一節指骨通過，然後是第二節的指骨，直到掌根都碰觸他的穴口，食指深深埋進他的體內，這一個過程似乎漫長的不可思議，又像是一瞬間發生的事。  
　　伊利亞很驚訝他的體內如此熾熱，濕潤又緊得不可思議。  
　　蘇洛抱持著不安問：「還要繼續嗎？」  
　　他不知道伊利亞會不會想繼續。  
　　畢竟，伊利亞一開始只是想要一個吻而已。  
　　「你真囉唆。」  
　　伊利亞不知道蘇洛的擔憂，但他以具體的行動安撫了蘇洛的不安。  
　　伊利亞不是笨蛋。雖然沒有仔細研究過，卻也曾經聽聞過該如何做。他食指耐心地進出轉動，慢慢的增加中指、無名指。為了確保能充分擴張，伊利亞細心揉按甬道。  
　　「嗯啊……」  
　　過於細緻反而成為一種折磨。  
　　彷彿有空虛的火焰在他的身體深處燃燒，折磨得蘇洛無法思考。  
　　「快點……哈啊……」他毫無目的的催促著，尋求解脫。  
　　伊利亞耐著性子，額上的汗水滴落到蘇洛身上，他謹慎地擴張，直到他認為時機恰當，才抽出手指，換上粗大的陰莖，筆直地貫穿了蘇洛。  
　　「嗯啊啊……」  
　　蘇洛緊張地收縮密穴。  
　　「放鬆一點。」  
　　伊利亞在蘇洛的胸口印下安撫的吻，又揉捏他的臀瓣，要他放鬆。  
　　隨著他揉捏的動作，後穴敏感的嫩肉被迫張開又收起，蘇洛做夢也沒想過伊利亞會用如此情色的方式觸摸他，也沒想過會被自己曾經用來討好女人的方法招呼，更沒想到他會感覺很舒服。  
　　雖然有點彆扭，但他全身溢滿的欣喜。  
　　因此蘇洛自然的放鬆，伊利亞馬上就感受到不同，內裡一收一縮地規律吸吮他的肉刃。  
　　伊利亞扣著他的腰，大開大闔地頂弄他。  
　　「哼嗯……慢一點啊……」  
　　「慢不下來。」  
　　「慢不下來……就不……不要繼續了！」蘇洛被頂得斷斷續續說。  
　　他的性器抵著伊利亞的腹部，隨著伊利亞的動作可憐的晃動著，前端分泌的透明液體將他們的腹部沾濕得一塌糊塗。  
　　這太狼狽了。  
　　蘇洛牢牢攀著眼前的人，忍耐祝想要射精的慾望。他不能這麼快就射出來，一定會被紅色恐怖嘲笑。一想到被他嘲笑，他就羞恥得不知該如何是好。  
　　「你太囉唆了，牛仔。就不能乖乖被騎嗎？」  
　　伊利亞的話藏著露骨的暗示。  
　　蘇洛想要反駁，伊利亞說的話藏著根本的邏輯問題，牛仔明明是騎手，又不是馬匹……但肉體的歡愉拉扯著他，模糊他的神智，最後竟然一句話也說不出來。  
　　見蘇洛沒有反駁，伊利亞誇獎他說：「很乖。」  
　　他緩下速度，偌大的肉刃在蘇洛的體內輕輕研磨，發現某個角度會讓蘇洛渾身顫動，伊利亞猛烈攻擊相同的點，在他的身上激烈起伏。  
　　「啊……不行……」蘇洛難耐地晃動頭，昂著下巴喘息。  
　　他覺得整個人都要被快感燒化了。  
　　要是可以像金屬一樣燒得融合在一塊有多好，這樣一來，他們就永遠不必分離了。  
　　蘇洛的反應讓伊利亞他有力的腰部挺動的越發劇烈，幹得蘇洛直晃身體。晶瑩的唾液從他嘴角溢出，伊利亞用拇指抹開，唾液沾濕他半邊側臉。  
　　他鮮紅的嘴唇晶瑩剔透，張著嘴喘息，半張臉濕透了的樣子淫靡得嚇人。  
　　伊利亞情不自禁地呼喊他的名字。  
　　「蘇洛……蘇洛……」  
　　蘇洛從喉間發出一聲嗚咽。  
　　——沒錯，正在和你做愛的是我，是我拿破崙·蘇洛。你征服了我。  
　　蘇洛收緊手臂，抓住伊利亞，像是在寬闊的河流中，攀著唯一的救命浮木，愉悅的眼淚不聽使喚地劃過臉頰，隱沒在棉被枕頭之間。  
　　「伊利亞……哈啊……」  
　　永遠不要離開我這句話怎麼也說不出口。  
　　漸漸的，好似除了快感，其餘瑣碎的念頭都無法再干擾他，快感將他推向穹頂，拋向藍天。  
　　蘇洛那抵在伊利亞腹部的性器，率先吐出白濁的精液。  
　　伊利亞又快又重地抽插好幾下，最後頂進他體內最深處，精液一股股地熨燙深處，蘇洛短時間內又達到一次高潮，和他一起射出精液。  
　　連綿不斷的高潮讓蘇洛感覺眼前點燃一朵朵煙火，咻地在天空中綻放出七彩繽紛的煙花。

　　他想，天空最高的地方，一定是有著無窮無盡幸福的天堂吧。  
　　在那兒一定有一個伊利亞，會永遠屬於他。

◆◇◆

　　隔日，兩人同時從床上醒來，並感覺到一絲不對勁。  
　　不是因為做愛之後關係改變的不對勁，而是他們所處的環境不太對勁。  
　　咖啡的味道太香了。  
　　蘇洛和伊利亞對看，接著先問說：「你早上起來煮咖啡了？」  
　　「我沒有。」  
　　皮鞋的聲音由遠而近，伊利亞和蘇洛飛快的撿了褲子套上，連錯穿對方的都來不及調換，蘇洛因為昨夜的操勞，動作還有些遲緩——  
　　叩、叩。  
　　皮鞋的主人竟然還敲門了。  
　　他隔著門說：「啊，抱歉打擾了。我不是故意的，只是突然想起應該來拜訪一下你們，問問遊樂園之旅的創傷有沒有恢復了。」  
　　是威佛利。  
　　兩人先是鬆了一口氣，接著伊利亞開始感到尷尬。  
　　他們昨晚才上床，隔天馬上被上司抓包了。  
　　雖然紳士局沒有禁止辦公室戀愛，但是被威佛利知道他們昨晚上床，內心的感受真是難以言喻。  
　　蘇洛倒是很淡定。  
　　「抱歉，我們睡晚了，還需要一點時間打理一下自己，你願意稍等我們一下嗎？」蘇洛隔著門問。  
　　「那個，當然！你們自便，是我自己突然拜訪。倒是沒想到會碰到這種狀況……」威佛利乾笑兩聲，「老實說有點尷尬，不過你們應該也很尷尬，所以就互相打平了。」  
　　打平個鬼啊。

　　等伊利亞和蘇洛梳洗完畢，出了臥房到客廳去的時候，他們兩人都得到威佛利泡的咖啡。  
　　「請慢用，要加糖或牛奶嗎？」威佛利反客為主問。  
　　他們誰也沒有興致喝咖啡。  
　　蘇洛問：「有什麼事發生了嗎？」  
　　「沒有。什麼都沒有，我只是來看你們——好吧，其實人手不太夠，但是我和蓋比不太想再讓CIA和KGB派人來紳士局，你知道的，其他人都沒有你或伊利亞能幹，呵呵。」  
　　這理由只是隨便唬爛。真正原因恐怕是因為現在三國特務在紳士局的比例是二比一比一，MI6佔據了優勢，當然不願意讓其他閒雜人等伸手來干擾。蘇洛不用認真推敲就可以得到答案。  
　　「所以你又認為我和伊利亞可以工作了？」  
　　「我本來只是想來看看狀況。真的。」威佛利誠摯的說完，說出他的擔憂，「不過我現在開始擔心得放你們婚假——」  
　　蘇洛打斷他說：「還沒到結婚的地步。」  
　　蘇洛還不知道伊利亞對昨夜酒後亂性的看法，更不敢妄自承認他們可能會到結婚的那一步。  
　　「你還想跟其他人睡？」伊利亞不悅地質問他。  
　　「沒有啊。」  
　　「那和我結婚有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　「……也沒有。」蘇洛吶吶地說完，停頓了一下，猛然轉頭看向伊利亞，「等等，你說跟我結婚？」  
　　威佛利此時插嘴說：「是的，他想跟你結婚。」  
　　兩人默契地瞪了威佛利一眼，又回過頭相互對看。  
　　伊利亞臭著臉說：「對我來說，發生性關係不是單純解決慾望的事情。」  
　　「喔。」  
　　——這時候應該說我也是，我和你發生關係並不是精蟲上腦，而是想跟你發展長遠的關係。  
　　但蘇洛自覺自己沒資格這麼說，他以前的經歷太過輝煌，導致他在面對伊利亞的時候，想說些甜言蜜語，卻又怕對方認為可信度太低。  
　　「太棒了！所以又有一場婚禮要辦了！」  
　　「又？」蘇洛眼中滿是疑問。  
　　「其實會缺人手，還有一部份的原因是蓋比結婚還懷孕了。」  
　　「跟誰結婚？」  
　　威佛利擺了擺手，「啊這不重要，我明天就得出發了，你們可以出任務了嗎？」  
　　蘇洛問：「去哪？」  
　　威佛利說：「得去日本一趟。」  
　　伊利亞說：「走吧。」  
　　「我們已經準備好了。」蘇洛說完，嘴賤補了一句，「喔，伊利亞可能心情還不太好，因為蓋比結婚還懷孕了。」  
　　高大壯碩的俄羅斯特務狠狠地抓住蘇洛，靠在他的耳邊壓低嗓子，惡狠狠地威脅他說：「等我操到你懷孕你就知道我好還是不好了。」  
　　不，過一百年他都不可能懷孕。  
　　這個伊利亞太奇怪了，竟然說了這麼粗俗的話，不會昨天喝酒喝傻了吧。  
　　「所以你們達成共識了？太好了，作為特務就該乾脆一點，我們一個小時後出發，快去收拾行李吧！」  
　　「不是說明天嗎？」  
　　威佛利說：「等到明天是迫不得已的出發時間，我會體諒你的蘇洛，別擔心，需要跑步追犯人我都會叫伊利亞去。」  
　　蘇洛罕見的害羞了一瞬。  
　　伊利亞認認真真的答應說：「好，這次主要行動都讓我來。」  
　　「很好！就是這樣！還剩十分鐘！」  
　　最好是時間會過得這麼快。  
　　不過威佛利說得時限通常是真的，蘇洛和伊利亞趕緊衝去收拾行李。  
　　威佛利看著兩人的背影，笑瞇瞇地高聲說：「嘿，新髮型很好看！」  
　　蘇洛不高興地摸摸自己短短的頭髮。

　　嘖。  
　　討厭的老狐狸。

 

Fin. 


	7. 番外　異裝男子

　　東京有一家女裝俱樂部。  
　　這家俱樂部主打「在這家店裡，任何人都能快快樂樂的穿女裝。」也因此吸引了很多異裝男子，和喜歡異裝男子的人前來，店長還曾在電視訪問中，公開發言說希望十年、二十年後，異裝男子不再被視為另類，更能夠成為引領潮流的象徵。  
　　雖然戰後漸漸開放，但這一發言一出，還是引發小範圍熱議。不過據說店長擁有日本超高的政界背景支撐，從開店至今都沒人敢去找麻煩。

　　為了任務需要，這次紳士局不得不進到這家女裝俱樂部裡，恐怕還會製造不少麻煩。  
　　在伊利亞和蘇洛的飯店房間內，威佛利將調查到這家的所有資訊從檔案夾取出，攤開在紳士局所有人面前，指著粉紅色的招牌看板說：「這次任務的目標最常出現在這家俱樂部裡，我們必須潛入接近他，趁機套取訊息。」  
　　紳士局大多集體行動，這次也不例外，連懷孕三個月個蓋比都作為後援跟來了。  
　　蘇洛很好奇她肚子裡的是誰的孩子，也好奇她和誰結了婚，不過現在似乎不是問問題的好時機。  
　　「日本的國務大臣最喜歡這種店家？」伊利亞臉上帶著不敢苟同的表情，他就算看過資料照片，還是完全沒辦法想像這家俱樂部到底在搞什麼東西。  
　　威佛利態度平淡地評論說：「是啊，他最常穿一套紫色帶薰衣草紋路的澎澎裙。大概平常壓力很大吧，這興趣還不錯，比出現在集體嗑藥的俱樂部好接近多了不是嗎？」  
　　威佛利一副習以為常的模樣。蘇洛暗中腹誹，認為肯定是古代英國貴族男士審美的緣故，他們皮膚要白得毫無瑕疵，有必要甚至擦點粉，陰柔的模樣才是合格貴族男士該有的模樣，服裝帶有大量的荷葉邊和裝飾物，比起現今的異裝男子似乎也沒差得太多。  
　　不知道威佛利哪來的結論，集體嗑藥的俱樂部至少不用犧牲這麼大，穿女裝吧。  
　　「喔，蓋比，你去拿買回來的衣服，拜託你了。」威佛利笑咪咪的對蓋比說。  
　　「好。」蓋比回頭去拿放在旁邊櫃子上的兩個紙袋，分別遞給他們，「這是你的，蘇洛。還有你的，伊利亞。」  
　　蘇洛接過紙袋，一打開就看見一件桃粉色帶金色亮片和羽毛的裙子。  
　　往旁邊一看，伊利亞手裡拿著雅痞風格的襯衫。  
　　伊利亞也看見他手中的裙子，他讚嘆了一聲，「哇喔。」  
　　原本蘇洛還以為兩個人都要換裝，但為什麼只有自己得換，這不公平。  
　　「為什麼只有我要扮裝，伊利亞不用？」蘇洛向威佛利抗議說。  
　　蓋比替威佛利回答，「因為你負責接近國務大臣，伊利亞負責保護你。」  
　　「但伊利亞穿女裝也可以保護我啊。」  
　　一個人穿女裝太尷尬了，他努力想拖伊利亞下水。  
　　「不行，裙子會絆手絆腳，還是你穿就好。」  
　　威佛利愉快的拍板定案說：「沒錯，伊利亞說得很有道理。那就這麼愉快的定了，明天晚上準時行動。」  
　　「我還是覺得不太妥當——」  
　　所有人都無視蘇洛的抗議，蓋比把她拎來的黑色小提箱拿出來，「蘇洛，這是化妝盒，你和蘇洛今晚可以討論一下要怎麼配合打扮。」  
　　「但我不會化妝。」  
　　「不要說謊，我才不信你不會。」蓋比冷冷地回答，將化妝箱放在他的面前，頭也不回的離開他們房間。  
　　房間一時安靜，蘇洛捧著桃紅裙子發愣，完全沒注意伊利亞站在旁邊看他笑話。  
　　伊利亞還好奇地翻看那些化妝盒，睫毛膏、眉筆、各個色號的口紅、不同色系的腮紅和眼影、帶亮粉和不帶亮粉的粉餅，還有各個型號的蜜粉刷，密密麻麻的塞滿了箱子。  
　　伊利亞拿著一隻細細帶刷毛的筆，問蘇洛說：「這是做什麼的？」  
　　蘇洛還在全心全意地思考該如何逃脫穿女裝，看了一眼他手上的筆，隨口回答：「那是口紅筆。」  
　　通常會用稍微深一點的顏色描繪唇形，讓嘴唇更漂亮立體。  
　　「你很清楚該怎麼用啊。」  
　　「也還好，以前看媽媽用過。」  
　　「只是看媽媽用過就這麼清楚了？」  
　　「當然，我這麼聰明，看一次就會了。」  
　　「哼。」伊利亞冷笑。  
　　他覺得蘇洛的話也太假了，蘇洛一定是在幫紅粉知己化妝調情的時候學會的。  
　　但這次是伊利亞誤會蘇洛了。  
　　他確實沒說謊，蘇洛的媽媽不只當他的面用過，還曾經教自己的兒子化妝，意圖把養女兒的樂趣也一併享受。也許是因為媽媽的用心培養，讓他在討好女人上擁有格外優秀的天賦。  
　　「好了，快點換，打扮好之後我們必須想人物設定。」  
　　「我們就是來日本旅遊的異國同性情侶啊。」  
　　「你還得加上其中一個有異裝癖。」  
　　蘇洛補充說：「然後另一個喜歡異裝癖？」  
　　「……快去換！」  
　　這傢伙總是這麼囉哩八嗦，喜歡不喜歡一直掛在嘴上，安靜並好好執行任務是有多難啊。伊利亞嫌棄地想。  
　　他不知道自己整張臉連同脖子都紅透了。

　　蘇洛在浴室裡忙碌了近一小時才出來。  
　　桃紅色緞面禮服裙緊貼在蘇洛身上勾勒出他的身體曲線，金色亮片排列出張牙舞爪的東方金龍，也因此帶著強烈的東方色彩，裙子後領還縫著長條蓬鬆黑色鴉羽，兩頭末尾長長的垂在胸前，顯得戲劇性十足。  
　　他戴上及腰的大波浪黑色長髮，頭上陡然增加的重量讓他不太習慣，髮上還裝飾著同時兼備額飾和髮飾兩種性質的金色小葉子飾品，右手臂上卡著一個臂環，兩手手腕之間還帶著好幾個金鐲，顯得金光閃閃，瑞氣千條。  
　　「這頭髮也太重了吧？」蘇洛抱怨說。  
　　他的眼睛上抹著厚重的金色眼影，眼角邊緣還有些豔麗的紫色，加上線條大膽的眼線，和桃紅色的豐厚唇蜜，營造出如同埃及豔后一般的妝扮。蘇洛五官俊俏，這麼一化妝，雌雄莫辨，卻一點也不難看。  
　　蘇洛桃紅色亮晶晶的唇勾起笑，彎起眼睛問：「看呆了？好看嗎？」  
　　「你技術不錯。」伊利亞說。  
　　「謝謝誇獎。」  
　　「接下來，你還得對這個模樣的我產生愛意。」蘇洛微笑，將手按在伊利亞的胸膛上，試試手感。「肌肉練得不錯啊，帥哥。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　「你得說點別的。」  
　　伊利亞想了一想說：「我喜歡狂野的類型，你現在很合我意。」  
　　「所以想上床了？」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　「但是今天應該是輪到我當Top，你確定要繼續？」  
　　自從他們感情上了軌道，蘇洛開始敢要求在床上輪流換位置。  
　　雖然大多數時候是伊利亞在上面，但是偶而讓蘇洛來也不是什麼壞事，他很擅長床上運動，做起來兩個人都很盡興。  
　　「你確定要穿著裙子做Top，這樣視覺上很突兀。」  
　　「我覺得這麼做很新奇，你可以想像有女人正在上你，埃及豔后之類的漂亮女人。」  
　　伊利雅評論說：「變態。」  
　　「謝謝誇獎。」  
　　蘇洛笑了笑，他穿著高跟鞋，難得不用墊起腳尖就可以親吻伊利亞。  
　　每一次當他們吻在一起，世間一切煩惱都遠去了，只有當下，只有眼前的人是世界的中心。  
　　他們接吻，呢喃重複呼喊對方的名字，手急切的觸摸彼此，既緊張又興奮。  
　　伊利亞把蘇洛推到床上，蘇洛推拒他的胸膛說：「裙子……不能壓皺……」  
　　但這件華麗得過份的裙子簡直讓人無從下手，伊利亞毛躁地找了一會兒，才找到隱藏拉鍊的位置，唰地拉下拉鍊，將裙子順手搭在床邊有古典雕花的木扶手椅上。  
　　放好裙子仔細一看，伊利亞愣住了。  
　　「這是什麼？」他食指勾住蘇洛肩膀上的蕾絲肩帶。  
　　眼前的景象離奇的讓伊利亞說不出話來，蘇洛竟然穿著一件純白的蕾絲胸罩，潔白的蕾絲包裹他的胸肌，但縷空的蕾絲又沒辦法遮擋，兩邊的乳首大剌剌的挺立著，呼吸新鮮空氣。  
　　「得問問蓋比從哪裡買的，尺寸算得很準，我穿起來剛剛好。」蘇洛低低地笑，他很滿意穿著這件內衣讓伊利亞露出目瞪口呆的表情，翻身反壓著伊利亞，跨坐在俄羅斯男人的身上，「好了，說好今天我在上面的。」  
　　「你還沒準備潤滑液。」  
　　蘇洛從內褲裡掏出一條潤滑膏，和一個保險套，「都準備好了。」  
　　他解開伊利亞的襯衫，手在他的觸感極佳的胸口肆意遊走，焦糖色乳凸特別吸引人的注意力，蘇洛忍不住又捏又按，在伊利亞皮膚上留下無數指印。伊利亞喜歡那紅色的印記，還特意俯下身吮吻他，加深他身上的印子。  
　　伊利亞的襯衫敞開，但對比只穿著蕾絲內衣褲的蘇洛，顯然蘇洛整個人更加淫靡。  
　　蘇洛悄聲問：「你等不及了嗎？」  
　　「不，我都快睡著了。」  
　　伊利亞正在忍耐想摸蘇洛的慾望。他還是覺得那布料出現在他身上夢幻得很不真實，但兩粒突出的乳頭又很引人注目。  
　　「真的？」他問完就緊貼著伊利亞，隔著蕾絲內褲和伊利亞身上的西裝褲，性器相抵摩擦起來，就像性交一樣一下一下的撞擊他。「連這樣也都還能睡著？」  
　　伊利亞終於找到轉移注意力的方法，趕緊催促蘇洛說：「別只是磨蹭。」  
　　「你天天都覺得我磨蹭。」  
　　「我以為你從來沒認清你動作有多緩慢。」  
　　「但是我可以很快。」  
　　蘇洛手指靈巧地解開伊利亞的褲口鈕扣和拉鍊，將他的西裝褲連同內褲都脫下來，握住伊利亞的灼熱，細心的取悅他的戀人，手快速的上下滑動著。  
　　伊利亞從鼻中傳出悶哼。  
　　蘇洛漸漸往後退，直到他低下頭能舔吻到伊利亞的雙球，他毫不猶豫的含住它們，用舌尖撥弄。  
　　伊利亞繃緊身體，快感促使他眼框泛紅，在蘇洛連挺立的性器也一起用舌頭照顧之後，細微的呻吟也從他的口中傳出。  
　　拿來條狀的潤滑膏，蘇洛一手將蓋子旋開，擠了一大坨在手上，抹在皺摺處。冰涼的膏體讓伊利亞渾身一顫。蘇洛先揉按入口，接著食指、中指，最後三根手指一齊在後穴中緩緩地抽送著。  
　　「嗯……」伊利亞閉著眼睛，仰著頭發出甜膩苦悶的聲音。  
　　明明平常是壯碩可靠的同伴和戀人，但此時卻在他的手中敏感的發顫，蘇洛一想到這點，就感覺到鼓脹的充實感。  
　　這傢伙屬於我。紅色恐怖這麼暴躁的傢伙，願意忍住急躁，躺在他的身下，就是最好的證據。  
　　等到三根手指能輕易進出，艷紅的穴口順著手指的動作翕動，蘇洛抽出手指，稍微將穿著的蕾絲內褲撥到一側，在完全勃起的性器套上保險套，握著伊利亞的腰，對準密穴口，狠狠地撞了進去。  
　　「啊！」伊利亞啞著嗓子叫出聲。  
　　「會痛嗎？」  
　　「不……不要問……」伊利亞氣息紊亂地回答說。  
　　伊利亞咬著唇竭力壓抑，他一直不喜歡發出聲音，這讓蘇洛總是致力於讓他失控，蘇洛想要他的全部，包含不想讓伊利亞隱忍歡愉。  
　　蘇洛微喘著說：「但是你不回答我，我就不知道你現在準備好了沒有呀？」  
　　伊利亞揪著被褥，咬牙回道：「你不做，換我幹你。」  
　　「既然你不回答，我就默認你要我再快一點。」  
　　話語最後一個音節才吐出，蘇洛便握著他的腰又急又猛地頂弄，整張床猛烈地搖晃著。  
　　恐怕連樓下天花板的吊燈都會搖晃。如此一來，樓下的房客是否會猜測到他們正在激烈的上床？這間臥室的監聽設備有全部拆掉嗎？一想到監聽設備，伊利亞就更加努力的忍住不發出聲音。  
　　蘇洛卻沒有太多顧忌，他一邊擺動腰肢，一邊呼喚他：「伊利亞……親愛的伊利亞……」  
　　他不斷頂到伊利亞最敏感的一點，每一次摩擦內壁都帶來更高的快感，他繃緊腿，連腳趾蜷曲起來，都沒辦法抵抗洶湧的慾火燃燒。  
　　「哈啊……」伊利亞發出性感的喘息。  
　　「伊利亞……伊利亞伊利亞……」  
　　閉上眼熾熱肉刃在他體內進出的感覺那麼明顯，而睜開眼又看見化著豔麗妝容的蘇洛，純白蕾絲胸罩只遮住胸前的兩點，漂亮的肌肉一覽無遺。  
　　抽插所導致的濕潤水聲那麼響亮，蘇洛正急迫的索求他，狂烈的熱情將他融化。  
　　伊利亞態度終於鬆動，反扣住蘇洛的手臂，小聲回應說：「……我在這裡。」

　　你不必擔心我離開，也別想逃掉。  
　　我還不確定是不是愛，但是你吸引我所有的目光，又愚蠢的自投羅網，我永遠不會放任獵物離開。  
　　你永遠屬於我。

◆◇◆  
　　  
　　隔天一早，蓋比到他們房間的時候，對著兩人一直笑，笑得古怪。  
　　「怎麼了，蓋比？」蘇洛問。  
　　「你有先穿那套蕾絲內衣嗎？」  
　　正在喝咖啡的伊利亞不小心嗆到，「咳咳……」  
　　而蘇洛一愣。  
　　昨天被弄髒的窄小布料，現在還晾在浴室裡沒有乾，所以他並沒有再把它們穿上身。  
　　於是他乾脆地回答說：「沒穿。」  
　　「欸？沒有嗎？」蓋比很失望的樣子，「我本來想讓你用那套蕾絲內衣穿起來有多舒服這類話題，和那個國務大臣搭訕的。」

　　感謝你的好意，蓋比。  
　　不過他真的不認為這能當作第一次認識的人，能夠愉快談天的話題啊。

 

 

 

Fin.


	8. 番外　我想和你一起生活

　　「喂？你有在聽嗎？」  
　　待在電話亭裡，蘇洛呼吸急促地問電話那頭的人。  
　　嘟、嘟、嘟——  
　　他再播了一次電話，仍舊盲音。  
　　公用電話亭並不安全，他不能待太久。  
　　蘇洛深吸一口氣，再次播通了電話，選擇在語音信箱留言。  
　　「聽著，我不知道這通語音你什麼時候能聽見。」  
　　他不能說太多，公用電話也許正被監聽。  
　　「但是我很想你，快想得瘋了，寶貝。」  
　　肩膀上中槍的位置正沁出鮮血，感謝夜晚的天色和暗色的西裝，至少能讓他順利躲藏一會兒。  
　　他至少看到三波人跑過電話亭了，他們一定沒想到他還留在這裡。但是他們也快要反應過來，一寸一寸的搜索，直到把自己揪出來為止。  
　　「你還記得我們第一次約會嗎？哈——你現在一定皺著眉頭想第一次到底是哪一次。」蘇洛溫柔地對著話筒說，期間有人敲了敲電話亭的門，他以口型要對方再等一下，並壓緊門不讓對方打開。「在羅馬那一次。」  
　　血液的鐵鏽味已經充滿了整間電話亭。  
　　「你丟掉了你最寶貴的寶物，而我幫你找了回來？記得嗎？我現在要跟你玩一個遊戲，寶貝，你去幫我把東西找回來。」  
　　待在電話亭外等待的男人很不耐煩，不過至少他還沒有硬闖。  
　　「我現在就告訴你提示，在〈我想和你生活〉那首詩裡，你一定知道那首詩，我稍稍改了第二段。  
在房間中央，一個磁磚砌成的迷宮，  
每一塊磁磚上畫著一幅畫：  
一把槍射穿了我的心，一艘帆船無法航行，在玫瑰園裡只餘一朵白玫瑰。  
而自我們唯一的窗戶張望，  
秘寶便埋藏與此。  
你聽清楚提示了嗎？我得掛了，我還得到我們最後一次約會的地方，準備浪漫的晚餐。那就晚點見，寶貝。」  
　　蘇洛掛上電話。  
　　好了，現在得快點逃命了。  
　　一打開電話亭的拉門，等在一旁不耐的男人先是為終於輪到自己高興，接著就被血腥味嚇了一跳。  
　　「你受傷了？」  
　　「對啊我剛才就是在打電話叫救護車。」蘇洛一邊胡說八道，一邊微笑往後退。  
　　「看起來很嚴重，需要幫忙嗎？」  
　　「不，不了，我去街口等救護車過來救我。」  
　　不等對方說話，蘇洛一溜煙的逃了。  
　　他完全不知道聽到留言的伊利亞有多生氣。

◆◇◆  
　　  
　　「你不應該改茨維塔耶娃的詩！」伊利亞怒氣沖沖地吼他。  
　　威佛利笑呵呵地在一旁打圓場說：「至少蘇洛成功在不引起敵人注意的情況下，提供線索，而且我們順利完成任務了不是嗎？哈哈，這很值得慶祝，要一起吃頓飯嗎？我可以請客，去吃燭光晚餐。」  
　　「行了，讓他們兩個自己解決，我們又不是他們的爸媽。」蓋比把威佛利拖走，讓蘇洛和伊利亞獨處。  
　　「等等，其實我很想吃燭光晚餐——」蘇洛越說越小聲。  
　　伊利亞狠狠地瞪著他，像是隨時會暴起把他這個傷患打一頓。  
　　「好吧，我不知道你為什麼生氣，可以跟我說嗎？除了我改編情詩以外的原因？」  
　　「你不應該獨自行動，應該要等我到了再說。」  
　　「但是他們已經要把東西轉移了，要是讓他們把東西拿走，就來不及了。」  
　　「那也不是你可以一個人行動的原因！你一點也不專業！簡直是最糟糕的CIA特務！」伊利亞暴躁地吼他。  
　　這讓蘇洛很不高興，他討厭伊利亞的態度，非常不尊重人。  
　　蘇洛假笑著說：「喔喔，我超級糟糕，糟糕到一個人成功把東西偷出來——」  
　　他紅著眼眶大喊：「然後你差一點死掉！」  
　　肩上紮著繃帶的男人愕然。  
　　伊利亞忍不住抄起一個花瓶，狠狠得往地上摔，身體大幅度地顫抖，氣得滿臉通紅。  
　　蘇洛表情緩和下來，甚至開始微笑。  
　　「……我想和你一起生活／在某個小鎮，／共享無盡的黃昏／和綿綿不絕的鐘聲。／在這個小鎮的旅店裡——／古老時鐘敲出的／微弱響聲／像時間輕輕滴落。／有時候，在黃昏，自頂樓某個房間傳來／笛聲，／吹笛者倚著窗牖，／而窗口大朵鬱金香。／此刻你若不愛我，我也不會在意。」  
　　是俄文。  
　　蘇洛用俄文唸詩，他的發音以一個美國人來說，算得上十分標準。  
　　即便伊利亞聽得出蘇洛的俄文仍然包含著某些口音，但他也確定蘇洛此刻朗誦情詩恰好討好了他。  
　　他故意停下來，問伊利亞說：「下一段是什麼？」  
　　下一段是被蘇洛那個笨蛋，改編的亂七八糟的一段。  
　　伊利亞低聲唸說：「在房間中央，一個磁磚砌成的爐子，／每一塊磁磚上畫著一幅畫：／一顆心，一艘帆船，一朵玫瑰。／而自我們唯一的窗戶張望，／雪，雪，雪。」  
　　蘇洛走到伊利亞的身邊，抬頭注視著他。  
　　「你唸得真好。」蘇洛不吝惜誇獎他。  
　　他彆扭地回應說：「你唸得很普通。」  
　　「你會躺成我喜歡的姿勢：慵懶，／淡然，冷漠。」蘇洛以充滿暗示性的語調朗誦，以火熱的視線掃遍他的全身，將伊利亞推到床邊，再將他推倒在柔軟的床鋪上。  
　　伊利亞的耳朵紅了。  
　　「真的只要淡然和冷漠？不多做點別的，嗯？」蘇洛壓著他問。  
　　伊利亞攬著蘇洛的腰，一翻身將他壓在床上，惡狠狠地對他說：「是你先挑釁我的。」  
　　「我以為這種情況不應該叫挑釁。」  
　　「囉唆，你廢話太多了，牛仔。」  
　　他粗魯的含住他的唇瓣，卻溫柔地避開壓到他受傷的肩膀。  
　　唔，既然牛仔這麼誠摯的邀請他要一起生活，那他就姑且先答應好了。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
